New Life Down At Forks
by Emo EpicPic Twin 1
Summary: Bella's Mom and her boyfriend send her down to Forks to live with her dad and brother and sister for all the bad stuff she has done. What happens when she meets Edward Cullen The school player. First fan fic Tell me what you think chap 19 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bpov:

I just got off the plane from Phenix where I used to live with my mom Renee and her boyfriend Phil. I wanted to leave because I lived there for 17 years and my parents got feed up with me because I just got suspended from school for 3 weeks it wasn't my fault my principal was being an ass. The reason why I got suspended because I was riding my skateboard around the cafeteria while people were eating and the principal said "I am fed up with your crap so instead of detention I am going to suspend you for 3 weeks so you learn your lesson here". Thats why my mom is sending me to live with charlie and my sister Alice and my Brother Jacob. Alice is my twin but she loves shopping and clothes and blah blah blah all the girly stuff I think the last time she talked to me she said she had a boyfriend Jasper Hale i think that was his name I wonder how he deals with her ugh I wish she doesn't give me any make overs 'cause Jake told me that she loves giving people makeovers, and Jacob is a year older than us he loves the same stuff as I do so I guess I am going to make a lot a bets with him and race him a lot around town and around school oh wait he never got detention before but I guess I am going to change that. I got back to earth after i heard someone yell my name.

"BELLA, is that you" Charlie yelled.

"yeah its me char-dad" I said very bored I guess I am already bored of this town.

"its been so long bells I missed you so much, how long has it been 3 years since you visited us for the summer"Charlie said a little happier.

"yah i've missed you to (not as much as I miss my friends in Phenix but he doesn't have to know that)" I said trying to sound a little happy.

"were are Ali and Jake ch-dad" I didn't really want to see alice cause she'll like trash my outfit I really wanted to see Jake tho 'cause he was way cooler than Alice but she doesn't have to know that either.

"well Alice is hanging out with Jasper (ha so I did get his name right) and Jacob race cart place with some of his friends he said for you to meet him there after you see Alice"He said a little disappointed who knows why but I can't wait to see him.

"Awesome the faster I see Alice the faster I get to see Jake so lets go"I said with so much happiness I already started running outside Charlie was shaking his head in amusement. I ran outside and saw a Yellow 2010 Chevrolet Camaro "OHH EMM GEE IS THAT FOR ME" I screamed.

"yes I thought you needed some transportation in this town instead of taking the bus or asking people for rides I am happy you like it" He smiled

'' I DONT LIKE IT" his smile went to a frown "I LOVE IT SO MUCH THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU SO MUCH" his frown went back to a huge ass grin on his face.

---

When we got home I took all my bags and went upstairs to the room I'm sharing with Alice I wish I was sharing a room with Jake but I guess I can't but thats okay with me I went back downstairs very quietly hoping Alice wouldn't see me but no her boyfriend murmured something in her ear and she turned around so fast like there was no tomorrow.

"OMG BELLA YOUR HERE" she squealed, damn I hate that squeal.

"hey Alice" I said heartwarming enough for her to believe me.

"omg I still can't believe your going to live here I was so happy that you called me to ask if you could live here" she doesn't know the whole story why I am here I'll guess I'll tell her later when I'm ready but right now I really want to see Jake.

"hey Alice I'm going to see Jake you spend time with your boyfriend I'll talk to you later k?"

"Oh yah sure we have so much to catch up on"

"K byes love ya sissy"

I got into my car and started to drive off.

----

It took me about a hour or so to get down at the cart racing place thing or what ever they call it but I can't wait to see my cart and add some nice drawings on it with my spray I parked I heard all of Jakes friends

"Holy shit Isn't that the new Yellow 2010 Chevrolet Camaro"

"Fuck man it is, Jake you got to see this car its fucking amazing"

"Holy fuck it is amazing I bet the girl in there is hot" I laughed at that part

I got out of the car and Jakes face was surprised when I got out.

"Jake I can't believe you think your sister is hot that means so much to me" I said sarcastically.

"OMG BELLA IS THAT YOU??" he said "wow Jake you had to ask me who I am when I just said I was your sister in the last sentence I'm hurt" I laughed.

"Where did you get that car?" my bro. asked

"Uhh dad got it for me for a coming home present who else" I smiled "Lucky what are you going to do now since you got to see me" he asked.

"Well I thought I would go to my cart and do some nice drawings on it" I replied.

"okay with what??".

I opened my car door and bended down

"Wow Jake your sister has a nice ass"

3..2..1"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"Saying my sister has a nice ass"I laughed.

"Ahh there they are"I said happily

I got out of my car with red, black, pink, and dark purple spray paint. I shut my car door and walked over to Jake and he had a shocked expression.

"With these you dumbass" I grinned "Oh don't come crying to me if you get our little ass to jail cause im not helping you there" he said still shocked.

I started laughing so hard that I almost fell on the floor laughing until one of his friends I think the one who said I got a nice ass helped me so that I wouldn't fall.

"What's so Funny"he asked "Well in phenix.." "WHAT" he asked "all the police people know me its so funny when they find me its like ' not you again ' I got arrested almost every weekend well yah every weekend so going to jail is nothing to me" I replied still laughing.

"So where is my cart??"

"well..." "WELL WHAT JAKE" I screamed "well last week paul over here last week he wanted to ride our cart and so I letted him and he crashed it so somebody is fixing it right now k" he said frowning and I looked at paul who was backing away.

"don't worry paul I wont let anything happen to you today I'm not ready for revenge yet so your good for today but I'm going to see my cart and maybe add some stuff to the seats" while saying that I had an evil smirk on my face.

I started to walk to the place where they keep all the carts when I got in I saw this Bronze hair greened eyed Goddess in there.

"H-H-Hello" I stuttered 'wow Bella what a great way to greet someone' I thought to myself.

"Oh hi" while he said that I blushed 'damn your falling for him bad Bella your not suppose to fall for someone you just met you never do that' I thought again.

"So... how is my cart doing?"he looked confused "oh your cart its doing okay but there are some damages... What's your name??"

"oh my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella, yours?" I said while blushing even harder.

"my name is Edward Cullen you must be the chiefs daughter and Jakes and Alice's sister"

"yup you got that right but I think im going to hate this town"

"maybe who knows"

"well I gotta do something''.

I walked to my cart and started spray painting my seats when I felt somebody slap my ass I turned around and saw that it was Edward.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR''

"well I wanted to do that is that problem??" he said with a cocky smile.

I kicked his stomach and said "NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU GOT IT" Then I heard Jake come in and looked confused and probably wondering why he was on the ground "bells what's the matter??" "that stupid Edward kid slapped my ass so I had to do something". Jake gave me hug while he was hugging me he started to talk to Edward.

"Don't you dare slap my sisters ass again or I will hurt you" he said angrily. Edward just nodded not want to speak.

"DO YOU GOT ME"he said shouting this time.

"yes I got you"Edward said in pain.

"Lets go home I think thats a lot drama for one day" I told Jake, he just nodded me and Jake said bye to his friends and got into my car and I started to head home.

------

When we got home I got into the shower. I letted the hot water sooth my muscles and I washed my body with dove and washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. When I got out of the shower I wrapped the towel around my body and I putted on some shorts and a tank-top and I went to lay down in my bed and when I heard my sister in bed I told her. "hey Alice do you want to know the real reason why I came to forks?"

she replied with a "OMG totally please tell" you could tell her anything and she won't spill those are one of the reasons why I love her so much.

"okay so the real reason of why I had to come here 'cause Renee and her boyfriend Phil got fed up with me because I got arrested like every weekend for spray painting buildings with my best guys friends well I only had guy friends in less there were girls in our crew there were at least 3 so they were also my best friends, I would also get arrested for bar fights, underage drinking, fake Id's and the reason why they also sent me down here because I was skateboarding thru the school in the cafeteria durning lunch and I was bugging people while they were eating so I got suspended for 3 weeks so I could learn my lesson blah blah blah blah 'cause apparently detention wasn't teaching me anything so yah thats my story". I could tell Ali was shocked by my story because she was speechless about 2 minutes later she said "wow Bella thats crazy nobody down here in forks is like that thats just....just....WOW". I guess she fell asleep because I could hear her snoring.

_'I'm wondering what tomorrow is going to bring'_ I thought before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight or any of the characters

Chapter 2

Bpov:

I woke up this morning and everything was quiet and everyone is gone. 'Where is everybody?' I had my daily shower washed my body with dove body wash and washed my hair in strawberry shampoo. When I was done I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to the closet that I shared with Ali gawd let me tell you this closet is like 2 times bigger than our room.

I found a black secondhand serenade t-shirt and a t-shirt vest (like the ones you can find at urban planet) and some purple skinny jeans and some converse .When I got downstairs I saw a note on the table

Dear bella:

Im at the police station if you need anything, Alice is hanging out at Jaspers house for the day and she said If you wanted to hang out with her catch up with her just give her a call, Jacob went to the skate park with some of his friends said that not to bug him only if its an emergency. AND DONT YOU DARE GO SKATEBOARDING AROUND TOWN

Love: Daddy3

Wow that gives me a lot to choose from today. Well I'm not hungary so I'm going wait what time is it I checked my Iphone and it is 12:40am wow I must have been tired well back to me eating im not going to eat lunch I guess I could call Alice. I called my sissy and she answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey Alice speaking"

"Hey Alice its Bella I thought we could maybe hang out and talk and get to now each other better since I haven't seen you in like the past 3 years"

"OMG I HAD THE SAME IDEA OMG OMG MEET ME AT JASPERS HOUSE" she shouted and squealed what is wrong with this girl.

"K meet you there in like 20 mins. see yah soon love you sis." I said happily cause I actually want to get to know her. I got into my car and started to drive off.

----

I got to the house and parked my car on the side walk. I ran up to the door and right before I knocked the opened.

"hey bella"

"hey alice what's sup" I said kinda getting bored at waiting at the door.

"oh come in" I went into Jaspers house it was actually kinda my style who would have thought that anybody's house would have my style. I got to his living room where this tall guy with brown curly hair and this blonde girl sitting on his lap wow she could be a model. "Hey bella" Jasper said "Bella this is rosalie my twin and emmett her boyfriend" Jasper said while pointing to a couch "you may sit there if you want"

"yah sure thanks"

"Are you thirsty" Emmett said

"yah but I own drink I'll just grabbed it" I grabbed a water bottle were you can't see what's in it. It had beer in it canadian dry on of my favourites, I took a drink out of it and I heard alice ask

"what the hell is that" I laughed

"well its canadian dry just don't tell anyone I'm underage drinking cause I cant get arrested on my second day here could I" I answered

"what the fuck Bella how long have you been underage drinking"

"uhh for like 3 years and what's it into you"I asked angrily

"umm well my twin drinks and I don't get a say in it''

"well maybe if you were in my life for the past 3 years instead of just calling me or emailing me you would--" I got cut off by my phone ringing it was Alicia my best girl friend from my crew

"Yo Alicia what's sup bitch"

my sister and her boyfriend and friends were shocked at my sentence

"Well Bella its not the same without you hear its like we have nothing fun to do like when I drink like I am now its just boring without getting drunk with no funny stories or anything even pete misses you and he barely misses anyone you gotta visit soon bitch"

"bitch I'll visit on a holiday or when I get suspended but that wont happen till like probably 2 weeks I want to keep a slim record for at least 2 weeks then we'll see what happens next and tell pete I miss him to well I miss my whole crew life here is so boring my sister gave me crap for drinking beer in like a water bottle what a DRAG can't I just be who I am without people picking on what I do"

"OMG that is a total drag and you keeping a slim record thats hilarious I wonder how long till you cave oh gotta go johns bugging me Gawd its so annoying see ya soon bitch"

"Yah see you soon bitch" after that she hung up on me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT BELLA" Alice screamed.

"well if you knew who I am you'll probably am then you will understand OKAY well I'm going to leave and go clear my mind by biking so I DONT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR CRAP AND IM NOT TALKING TO YOU TILL IM READY AND IF YOUR NOT HAPPY WITH THAT OH WELL WHATS THE LITTLE PIXIE GOING TO DO TO ME ohh im so scared" I said like I wanted to shoot somebody.

I ran and got my stuff and went to the door when I opened the door guess who I saw yup your right Edward Cullen.

"Asshole" I said

"I heard your little fight with alice what's that all about" he said kinda interested

"It's none of your fucking business now leave me alone I gotta get out of here till I kill somebody"

I walked to my car and drove off.

-------

When I got home I parked my car in the garage and got my bike. I started to ride off like I care where I ride soon I was riding past the skate park, I guess Jake saw me so I took a drink out of my bottle of beer and when I finished it I through the bottle in the garbage I think I heard one of his friends I think it was Sam.

"what the fuck is wrong with your sister Jake" thats all I heard I guess Sam told him the whole story because he came running to me with an angry face oh well it's not my fault who got me all angry it was my dearest twin Alice.

"What the fuck is your problem drinking beer while biking" He knows my whole last 3 years and knows why I do all that stuff.

"well I want the one who started it alice got all mad at me and so we had a fight I can't tell her why I do all the stuff I do she would never believe me like you do" I started crying and I felt Jake give me a hug and saying 'shush shush everything is going to be okay everything will be alright' he kept on saying that over and over until I felt better.

"OMG Jake I'm so sorry for getting your shirt wet I didn't mean to"

"Bells it isn't your fault I know your story and I believe you Just go home and rest for a bit" I nodded.

-----

When I got home I grabbed some food from last nights dinner and went up stairs. I had a shower and got ready for bed it was only 6:30pm but I didn't care I'm actually tired from all this drama.

_'great tomorrow I have my first day of school and Alice and her friends hate me and Jake is the only one that understands to much drama and I'm not even here for a week what drama will tomorrow bring ohh joy I can't wait'_

**__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__--__-**

**Please R&R **

**thankyou for adding me for your fav story or author it means alot to me I'll update as soon as possible I'm going on vacation for 3 weeks sunday and I'll try to update as much as I can when I'm on holidays so plz dont get mad at me if i dont update asap but if you want to read good storys when im gone and dont update asap go to my fav storys they are actually really awesome stories!!!! I'll try to add 2 more chapters 2morrow or even 1**

**xoxoxo twilightfan-854 **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight or the twilight characters.

I'm srry if there is just Bpov right now its just that I dont know what to say for Epov so most of the story will be Bpov and some Epov just to tell ya.

Chapter 3

Bpov:

I woke up at 6:30am and Alice still won't talk to me shocker right 'note the sarcasm'. Only if I was able to tell her the truth but I don't want her to feel sorry for me ugh this is hard. I got out of bed had a shower washed my hair and washed my body when I finished I wrapped my towel around my body and walked to the closet and got my beetles band T-shirt and my black leather pants and my converse. I blowed dried my hair and straightened it. I ran down stairs and saw that it was 8:00am so I have 30 minutes to get to the school so I took a Cereal Bar. I got in my car and drove away to the school.

-----

It took me like 10 minutes to get to the school when I got out of my car I saw Edward Cullen at a Sliver Volvo...so I guess that it is his car and like a minute after I saw this girl that looks like a total slut like you can see that ass thats how small her skirt is and she had this V-neck t-shirt to show her cleavage walk up to him and he started to make-out with her wow he has a girlfriend and he is hitting on me that is so wrong I cant believe he did that and when she left this other girl came she just looked like that other slut and she came up to him and he started to make-out with her oh I get it he's a player...God I hate players after the last one I will never trust one ever again so if he really wants me he will prove it one way or another.

I walked up to the school office the secretary seemed like she was in her late 20's probably didn't pass university and this was the closet job she could get.

"hello I'm new here"

"your name please"

"Bella Swan"

she was looking for my schedule

"oh here it is'' she handed me the schedule and the next thing she said "have a nice day at Forks"

"thanks and I hope its a good day" I replied as nice as I could.

Isabella Swan

-1st period French with Mrs. Kemp

-2nd period Math with Mr. Daniels

-3rd period Art with Ms. Langar

-4th period Music with Mrs. Thomas

-5th period Lunch

-6th period Biology with Mr. Banner

-7th period Gym with Mr. Lazar

-8th period Homeroom with Mrs. Smith

Ahh everything is great but I hate gym I cant even walk on a flat surface without falling, and at my old school you only had to do gym in grade 9 and 10 now I have to do it here in grade 11 and 12 that is going to be harsh for the next 2 years I feel sorry for the people that have to gym with me.

----

Ah it's finally lunch the first four classes were okay and easy because I already learned that stuff in my old school.

I grabbed a fruit salad and sat at a table were no one was sitting, I already got asked out by 3 guys already Mike, Eric and Tyler I turned down all of them as nice as I could by saying I'm going to go out with my family on the weekend.

Alice came walking to were I was sitting with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. 'great' I thought to myself, they all said Hey to me I guess they aren't as mad as they were yesterday.

"hey guys I'm really sorry 'bout yesterday I'll tell you why at lunch I am truly very sorry"

"It's okay Bells Jake told me bout your life is a touchy subject but he wont tell me why" Alice said.

"Hello" omg I know that voice it's that stupid velvety voice.

"what are you doing here Edward" everyone spat at him.

"I just came here to ask Bella out" he said truthfully.

"well I don't want to go out with you so you can kiss my ass goodbye and never ask me out again" I replied very coldly.

"and why is that every girl wants me" he said acting all cocky.

"well I guess I'm not every single girl then and you are a player so you'll just go out with me get your fair share of me then you'll break-up with me in less than 5 days and go off to another girl so I suggest you'll leave me alone so I can eat my food with out feeling like I need to throw up every five seconds so bye bye" I said and he walked away very angry because he didn't get what he wanted.

"OHH EMM GEE Bella that was great nobody ever said that to my brother before It's like every girl wants him but you Rosalie and Alice don't OHH EMM GEE that was amazing"after saying that he gave me a high-five.

"I'm sorry he's your brother he's a arrogant pig he thinks that he can get every thing he wants because he's Edward Cullen" I laughed so did everyone else.

"So I thought you were going to tell us the story why you do all the stuff you do" Jasper asked.

"Oh yah right here it goes but I don't need anyone feeling sorry for you got it" they just nodded there heads.

"okay so 3 years ago I was dating this guy right and so he stopped doing his player ways so he could go out with me boy was I wrong. After he asked me to have sex with him I said I wasn't ready for that part yet and he was like okay so he got very distant with me all my friends basically the ones from my crew said he was cheating one me and I didn't want to believe them so I wasn't hanging out with them anymore and one day after class I saw him hanging out with this total slut making out with him that I got angry and broke things up with him and so I begged my friends to forgive me and it took them awhile for them to give in but they did but it took a long time so we went to this party together and my friends were dancing and my ex dropped my bag so I picked it up and he drugged my drink and next thing you know I've been raped". I saw there shocked faces I waited a minute before I continued again "and my friends found me in my best friends bed with him on top of me trying to get him off but I was to weak to get him off so they ran and grabbed him off of me and so he's in jail now he has 5 more years until he is able to get out. So after that I went to tons of party's got drunk a lot and thats basically it and thats my story.." and thats how I finished telling them my story.

They all had these shocked faces Alice was going to hug me but before I said as nice as I could

"I don't need your hug and I specially don't need you feeling sorry for me okay if you want more to talk about go talk about with Jake".

I stormed off throwing away the rest of the food I had and walked off to class.

-----

When I got into class I didn't need to introduce myself I'm so happy that I didn't have to stopped the silence and said.

"Go sit beside please" hoping it would be Emmett but I just remembered Emmett is a senior so I have to sit beside stupid Edward 'great even more drama for the day' I thought.

I sat down and class started so I started writing down notes for the upcoming test, I felt somebody give me a note so I read it.

**You and me after class my car;) - E**

uhh no why would I hang with you and I said at lunch to leave me alone:D - B

**You will go out with me that I'm sure of - E**

the only way you will go out with me if you follow my rules - B

**ohk so what are your rules?? - E**

well lets see you can't go out or make-out with a girl for like a long time - B

**ohk I'll do that hope your waiting for me ;) - E**

The bell rang so I grabbed my bag and books and walked over to my car and started to drive off home.

*******************************************************************************************

R&R please tell me what you think I'm aloud to bring my laptop on the trip so I'll be writing chapters there to yay! and tell me what you think If you got any idea's pm me and if you got any questions tell me and I'll answer them:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: buddy I know what I want for christmas**

**Friend: What plz tell me**

**Me:twilight and the characters to own *evil laugh***

**Friend:every girl does or almost every girl I do to but we can't srry we can't own twilight :'(**

**Me: fine have it your way I guess will always own twilight and the characters :(**

**Friend: Up and stop talking to me so you can start writing chapter 4:)**

**Me: FINE ALRIGHT ILL GET WRITING JUST DON'T HURT M****E**

Chapter 4

Bpov:

When I got home I got my skateboard and started skating down to the skate park so I don't have to deal with family I just want some alone time and some peace from family and friends. When I got to the skate park I bumped in with my worst enemy you got it Edward Cullen and I fell to the ground.

"Sorry" I mumbled I could feel my checks blush while I said that.

"No problem It was my fault I was the one not looking" he was apologizing.

"The great Edward apologizing to me that just made my day" sounding sarcastic.

"Yah what ever" He said while walking away.''Oh I never thought girls skateboard so I guess your a guy" Oh he's going to get it.

"OH SO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GIRLS SKATEBOARDING DO YOU NOW" I said really pissed.

"YAH MAYBE I DO"he said right up in my face I was going to punch him until I heard my brothers voice.

"What the hell is happening here???" he asked.

"Well the great Edward here has a problem with girls skateboarding" I said right in Edward's face, Jake pulled me away from him 'cause he knew what would happen and he doesn't want me to go to jail on my third day down here at Forks and I don't blame him who would want to go to jail on there third day at a new place.

"Yah pull her away like the little sissy here is going to hurt me" Oh that made me even more angry.

"WANNA BET ASSHOLE" he was shocked and amused at the same time.

"Yah sure like your little ass over here would even hurt me" Jake was still holding me but a little tighter now.

"well I would but I don't want to go to jail again cause what would make me third day in Forks Front page of the news paper Bella Swan chiefs daughter going to Jail on her third day here for beating the crap out of Edward Cullen, no I think I'm good but you wont get off easy next time I'll tell you that"I was trying to pull out of Jakes grip but he wouldn't let me.

I heard Emmett and Jaspers voices talking to each other I guess they saw the scene that was happening because the both shouted at the same time.

"What the fuck is happening"

"Oh nothing I was just leaving" Edward replied walking away I just had to get the last word in by saying "Aww is poor little Eddie scared of what little Bella Is going to do to him?"

He just kept on walking back where ever he was going to go really pissed off. I laughed I did my job here.

"what happened Belly Bell" Ugh I hate that name but give it to Emmett to make nicknames.....

"Well your asshole that you call your brother made fun of girls who skateboard" Gawd what was Edwards problem when girls skateboard, its like when guys do girl stuff.

"Wow my brother is such an -----" My phone went off the I.d showed Pete

"OMG Pete you finally call what's up man I miss you so much"

"nothing I thought I would give you a call and see what happening making sure nobody gives my little sis trouble"

"Well big bro its to late for that this guy named Edward Cullen he is such an asshole he just made fun of me because I skateboard he was lucky my brother Jake came before beating the crap out of him it wouldn't have been a pretty site at all believe me on that"

"Aww I wished you did but good thing your bro was there or you would have been sent to jail"

"OMG ya I would have been sent to jail man he was just right up in my face"

"Haha I got to leave I have to babysit the person you call the devil"

''omg laugh you laugh have laugh to laugh take care laugh of your laugh laugh laugh sister laugh goodluck laugh you'll laugh need laugh it and love ya talk to you later tell everyone I miss them like you wouldn't believe"

"k love ya to talk to ya later and I'll tell em"after that he hung up.

"So...who's that your boyfriend" Emmett asked wow he can be dumb at times

"EMMETT wow you can be dumb at times he's like my bestfriend from my crew and he's like a brother to me and to him I'm like a sister to him eww no I'm not dating him"

"Pshh I knew that"

"then why did you ask me?? huh" he was speechless "ha your speechless"

"whatever"

"God I'm so so bored what is there to do in this town on a monday night" I asked

"well really nothing"

"OMG seriously thats so gay doesn't anyone throw a party on a monday night" I was kinda sad 'cause down in Phenix there would be a party every friday-monday night.

"nope" he popped the 'p'

"so its just like homework and then do really boring stuff down here wow this town is boring I can't I got sent down here"

"HEY OUR TOWN IS NOT BORING IT HAS FUN STUFF HERE" Jasper shouted.

''Oh let me guess screwing your girlfriend or boyfriend every night yah thats tons of fun....." he was speechless with a shocked expression on his face 'umm I'm wondering what its like to screw Edward snap out of it bella he's just a player' I thought to myself I started laughing "OMG you see there is nothing fun to do in this town well maybe to you there is fun stuff to do but seriously to me there's nothing to do" I said still laughing.

"YO EMMETT JASPER" omg I knew that voice it was Jerry's voice I guess he moved down here thats probably why he didn't want to tell the crew where he was moving cause it's such a boring town.

"YO'' Jerry ran down here and then he asked

"who is this lil hottie"

"okay this is--'' Emmett said before I cut him off

"well for one your name is Jerry and you used to live in Phenix Arizona" He was surprised he didn't see that coming but he asked again.

"how the hell did you now that you little bitch stalker"

"OH SO YOU DONT KNOW WHO I AM AND YOUR CALLING ME A BITCH STALKER I LOOK THE SAME LIKE I DID 2 YEARS AGO AND YOU STILL DONT KNOW ME WOW WHAT A NICE CREW MEMBER I HAD WELL I GUESS NOT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME" he also didn't see that coming I felt like I wanted to cry he was like my best friend and we kept in touch until last month we got bored of the long distance charges "WELL YOU MUST HAVE CHANGED YOU DONT EVEN REMEMBER BELLA SAWN I GUESS SO FINE CALL ME A BITCH I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE" I started to run off he was calling my name but I just ignored it and sat down by the first tree and started to cry my guts out until I felt someone hold me in a hug and started to say "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have called anyone that but it's like you knew where I use to lived and I forgot who you were" "how could have you forgotten me I was your best friend we used to get in trouble all the time together and when you moved I was heart broken because we knew each other since we were like 6 years old and you fucking forgot me the whole crew didn't do anything for at least 2 weeks because you were the one that made the group laugh and have fun and you were there for me 24/7 after that thing at the party 3 years ago until I felt better I missed you so much Jerry you didn't even visited us on holiday's we were going to visit you if we knew where you lived but we didnt"I started to cry even harder.

"I know Bells I missed you so much to I just didn't want to hurt you like I just did but I did and I didn't mean to lets hang out today and see how's life been without me" I just nodded.

----

We got into the house and we started talking to each other and hows life been without him its been pretty good for him and for us it was okay he felt really sorry for not visiting my phone started to ring it was Alicia I putted the phone on speaker and answered.

"hey-"

"OMG Pete told me about that asshole Edward Cullen well the good thing he didn't get you into jail or I would have been on the first flight to Forks and kicked his ass and got you out of jail" she said.

"yah but Alicia guess who I saw today after the so close to kicking Edwards ass" I was so eager to see what she was going to do

"OMG WHO WHO TELL TELL WAS IT AKON??" I started laughing

"no somebody way better than akon"

"OHH WHO THEN"

"Jerry the one in our---"

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG JERRY OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT 2 YEARS AND THIS IS WERE HE MOVED THERE OMG OMG I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE IT" Jerry started to laugh so hard

"fucking believe it Alicia" He said between laughs

"OMG JERRY HOWS IT GOING"

"it was going good until I made bells here cry"

"you fucking idiot I cant you did that is she okay??"she asked worried

"yah she's better now it's that I didn't remember her"

"wow you forgot your best bud what a way to welcome her to living here she missed you she didn't even eat sleep or drink OR GO TO PARTYS for 2 weeks after you left"

"SHE DID WHAT she left out that part she just said she was crying for 2 weeks" He looked at me and I just grinned.

"Well guys I gotta go and I gotta tell the guys where you are living well ttyl's homie Bitch and homie J see ya"

"well bye homie Ass and Jerry says bye 2" I hung up my phone.

"I can't believe you did all that stuff when I left I didn't know you would have talked to you every single day to make sure you were better" he said I just blushed "so Edward huh I never knew that you would be his one night stand"

"HEY I am nobodys one night stand he just made fun of girls who skateboard and he's trying to get with me so I told him if he wants to get with me he has to not make out and go out with girls for a long time until I believe you thats what I basically told him"

"hey good for you see yah later or tomorrow just depends on how I feel and I cant believe my fav girl is living down here where I live god must love me"

"yah he must byes I missed you" he kissed my check before he left.

Basically the day finished with me making dinner doing homework having a shower and going off to bed.

************______________*********************________________****************_______________*****************__________________********

_Ohk **R&R tell me what yah think **I might have chapter 5 up later tonight or in a long time but I will be writing chapters when im gone so dont worry tell me what you think even if you think my chapters are bad its ohk with me anyways this is my first fanfic and thankyou for anyone who putted me as there fav story means alot to me I love you guys so much who read and add me as your fav story or even review_

**_XoXoXoXoOxOxOx twilightfan-854_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight or any of there characters Review please**

**Thanks for twilight-saga-lover95 she gave me an idea for this chapter read her story or stories there awesome:).**

Chapter 5

2 Weeks Later

Bpov:

Okay Its been 2 weeks down here in forks I haven't been drinking like I used to because Jerry my bestfriend has been helping me out a lot with that it's been hard but he's been helping me this whole time with it so he is the bestfriend anyone can have just dont tell any of my other friends that, also Edward has been following the rules but at times he's been trying to skip lunch and try to get me into the janitors closet with me... I know right gross but I kept saying no to his invitation, Eric and Tyler finally figured out that I don't want to go out with them but Mike won't stop asking me and when he asks me I sometimes take glances at Edward and I think his face resembles jealously but Edward has been following his word so I'll have to give him that.

I woke up at 6:45am this morning did my boring daily stuff I do like take a shower and do my make up and hair and find some nice clothes, today it was actually sunny so I picked out white jean shorts a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top and black converse. After that I made some breakfast for myself and then got the keys to my car and drove off to school, oh how do I love my car but I really miss my harley davidson at home tho but oh well I guess charlie wanted to keep me save because he is the chief of police.

----

When I got to school I thought I saw James (the guy who raped Bella) and I also thought he just winked at me or am I just imaging things, I got out of my glance by hearing Jerry talking to me.

"Hey Bella anything wrong?"

"Uh...no"I lied

"Bells your a bad lier what's wrong"

"I thought I saw J-J-Ja-Jam-James" I spat out his name I felt a tear come down my check slowly and fall down my shirt.

"Bells don't worry I won't let anything happen to you and isn't he in jail?"

"Yah he is in jail but what happens if he got out some way what will happen to me and my friends and family what am I going to do" I started to sob and sob and Jerry pulled me into a tight hug and I sobbed even more he kept on telling me that 'nothing is going to happen' it took me a minute or 2 to stop crying and then I said "omg Jerry I'm so sorry about your shirt"

"Bella its okay lets just get to class see you at lunch" I just nodded and Alice came up and asked me.

''Bells you know what?"

"Edward hasn't been seen with anyone for at least 2 weeks I wonder why...??!!??!!??..."

"Yah me to" I lied but I blushed so I knew I just screwed it up because of my stupid blush

"OMG tell me I know your lying"

"well on the first day when I came here for school me and Edward are in Biology together and we were passing notes and I told him 'if you want to go out with me you cannot go out or make out with any girl for a long time and then I'll go out with me" she started to jump up and down and squeal.

"Alice but didn't you want me not to date him"

"but Bella he's doing all this stuff for you isn't that so sweet"

"yah it is I guess".

---

Lunch came along I had what I usually had a fruit salad and sat were I usually say with everybody, Edward sat with his friends like he usual does.

me and my friends were just talking about stuff until I heard that I didn't want to hear it was James.

"Bella there you are I want to talk to you babe''

"FIRSTLY IM NOT YOUR BABE AND SECOND LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE AND THIRDLY AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE IN JAIL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME" I shouted Jerry was scared as I was I knew I saw him earlier.

"well bella I got out of jail so we can be together I know what I did was wrong I'm just hoping you would forgive me for what I did"

"OKAY SO ME TO FORGIVE YOU YAH THATS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN SO LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE SO JUST LEAVE" I screamed. He came up to me and putted his hands on my waist

"GET OFF ME"

"no your to sexy for me to let go of you"

"I SAID GET---" somebody pulled him off and it wasn't Jerry I think he was about to but someone else did before him.

"she said get off of her" I knew that voice it was Edward's I think I can finally believe him now. He punched his nose I think I heard it crack I couldn't handle it down here so I just went to the lockers and fell and started to cry really hard, someone pulled me up into a hug I believe that it was Edward.

"thanks"I cried.

"its okay I would do anything for you" 'anything anything at all I guess he really does like me and I do have feelings for him so I'm going to say'

"anything" he just nodded

"Kiss me then".

He started to bend down I felt his lips touch mine 'omg he was kissing me it was so sweet bella snap out of it and kiss him back' I thought. I started to kiss him and our mouths moved in sync and like we were the only ones there. He stopped and all that came out of my mouth was..

"w-w-wow"

"Bella"

"yah" saying still dazed off by that kiss it was so amazing...

"I like you alot you are like a drug to me its like I can't keep you away from me and after you that kiss I want you to be mine and I won't treat you like any other girl you're different good different your special to me like the only reason to live" aww was all I thought that was so sweet

"Edward I like you to and after what you did for me in the cafeteria I can trust and believe you and its the same way with you to" he kissed me again but with eagerness.

"skip the rest of school with me today"he asked me

"yes but let me give the keys of my car to Jake k" he just nodded with his eyes closed.

I went to my table because Jake was sitting with us today I gave him my keys for my car he asked why and I told him he just nodded and Alice was being Alice by jumping in her seat Jasper had to give her a kiss to calm her down.

-------

we went to his car he opened the back seat and I gave him a confused look he just said.

"Just get in" I just nodded and got in he got in and when he went in he locked his doors and he started to kiss me so I kissed him back he was kissing me with so much passion love or lust? WHO CARES HE'S KISSING ME OUT OF ALL GIRLS HE WAS KISSING ME. We stopped when we were both out of breath.

"bella" he said still out of breath I just nodded.

"I know we just started but I can't stay away from you like I said you're like a drug to me I know its kinda fast but I like you a lot I mean a lot so will you be my girlfriend?!?!????"

"yes I would love to be your girlfriend only if you get to be my boyfriend?"

"yes I would love that"

I started to touch his lips again and gave back the kiss with more eager and passion we were kissing for awhile I got out of breath but I didn't leave his sweet smooth and soft lips for long I started kissing him again and he started to glide his tongue under my lips asking for entrance I opened my mouth to let him explore my mouth like I did with his this kiss was way better than any other kiss I had ever had. He putted his arms around my waist and I put my hands through is tousled hair is hair was so smooth we left each other he seemed out of breath but I didn't leave his skin for long I started to kiss his jaw all the way down to his neck. He moaned in excitement asking for more so I kissed his neck some more then moved up back to his lips I started to get out of breath so he just started to kiss my jaw all the way down to my neck I moaned so loud. I brought my hands under is shirt and he moaned as loud as I moaned the last time.

20 minutes later

--------

Edward was still kissing me so I pushed him away he looked confused so I started to speak.

"I love doing this but I am starting to get hungary nothing big nothing special I just want some salad I'm just really hungary" I blushed

"oh how do I love that blush and sure you can get something to eat even as much as I would love to this to I would love for you to get something to eat if you are hungary" he said sweetly we got in the front of the car and he started to drive off.

We got there like 15 minutes after and I got myself a salad and I was going to pay for it but Edward gave him the money before I could argue with him we sat down on a table and he asked me "hey bella why were you all mad at that guy?'' I decided to tell him the story that happened to me 3 years ago at that party when I finished telling the story and he pulled his chair beside mine and pulled me into a hug and said

"love I will never ever do that to you I can promise you that" he said and kissed my forehead. After we finished eating my fone went off.

I checked my caller I.D and it was alice couldn't she just leave me alone for like a day

"hey Alice"

"Bella hows it going did he ask you anything like for you to be girlfriend??"

"Yes he did and I said yes"

"OMG THIS IS SO AMAZING ITS JUST SO AMAZING" wow that girl can shout...

"Alice before you make me deaf was there anything you wanted to do because you called"

"oh yah I did come to Edward's house because we are having a sleepover at there house okay and don't worry I already packed all of your stuff maybe with some lace but oh well anyways just meet us there okay bye"

"bye" and after that she hung up.

"so I guess were going to have a sleepover at your house for the weekend"

"Oh I am so going to like this my girlfriend sleeping over at my house it would be such an honor so lets get going baby"

"alright I'm going" so we headed off in his car he was holding my hand the whole way and then we got to his house ohh emmm gee his house is pretty I wonder what is going to happen tonight?? we'll wait and see I guess......

****************_************************_***********************_**

**R&R please and tell me what you think this chapter may be longer than the others but I just wanted to make it longer because I am leaving for 3 weeks in like 10 hours but dont worry I'll be writing everyday and when i get an internet up I will update any questions be free to ask me .... Love always: twilightfan-854**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own twilight or the characters

R&R

Okay so we left off were they were coming in the house for the slumber party if anyone forgets!!!!!

Chapter 6

Bpov:

Edward got his key from his pockets and putted the key into the door to unlock it. When we walked in I was wondering where everyone was they are probably in the living room but who knows, we walked to the living room and we saw that they were watching a movie then all of a sudden this person comes out and screams, yah great a horror movie I bet Emmett picked the movie they were watching but when that stupid scary thing happened I just got scared and screamed so did my sister and Rose I buried my face into Edward's chest with my hands on my face and he just chuckled. Oh so he thinks it's funny for his girlfriend to get scared and buries her face in his chest and he just chuckles oh thats just it I smacked him on the back of his head as hard as I could.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" he asked while rubbing his back of his head where I smacked him.

"well thats for laughing while I got scared okay I would expect that from Emmett not you what is wrong with you" while I said that I just walked away pretending to be pissed, and he just walked up to me and tried to put his arms around my waist but when he did that I just kicked his leg and said.

"just leave me alone I don't want to hang out or talk to you" still pretending to be pissed at him it was actually kinda funny to see his face sad and pouting it was actually kinda hot and cute 'snap out of it Bella you have to be mad at him'. I started to walk in the living room and sat beside my sister Alice and I putted my head on her shoulder.

"Bella what's wrong??" she asked concerned

"Edward laughed at me because I got scared at the movie I would expect that from Emmett but I thought Edward was better than him" I said really sad as I could be I guess Alice knew I was pretending to be angry and sad with him so she just went along.

"aww sister you can sleep in the guest room with me and Jasper can sleep with Edward in his room" Jasper look confused until he understood what was happening.

"yah Bella you can sleep with Alice and I'll sleep with Edward tonight or for the hole weekend" he said amused.

"Bella honey come on you knew I wasn't trying to be mean"

"then why did you laugh"

"because I thought the thing you got scared at was funny I wasn't laughing at you"

"oh thats what they all say" after that I stormed off to the kitchen because I was getting hungary but not meal hungary junk food hungary.

I checked there fridge and they had my favourite ice cream Cookie dough, I checked the fridge and they had my other favourite stuff that I use for toppings icing and whip cream** (i know that sounds gross but its so good)** and so I made the junk food thing that I like and I call it the one of a kind thing. After making it I putted everything away grabbed a spoon and made my way to the living room until Edward started to kiss me I dropped my food.

"Damn you Edward know Im actually pissed with you because you made me drop my one of a kind thing and I was going to eat that" I shouted while picking up the stuff.

"Bella what's wrong" I heard Alice say then she saw what was on the floor and she knows that I get pissed when someone takes it or it drops

"OMG who did that"she asked

"Edward did by kissing me and it dropped" I said while pouting.

"ohh Edward you are into it she rarely has that because we never buy that stuff and when we do she just loves it and when something happens to it she will clean up the mess or hurt the person really badly with what ever she has, you are in trouble and she won't stop whining until somebody makes her a new one or she decides to get off the floor and makes her itself good luck" she said and that is actually true when I was about to clean it up the mess was all gone so I sat on the ground and pouted while folding my arms on my chest and sat cross legged. I heard my phone ring and it was Alica she's been calling me everyday.

"hello Alicia" I whined

"Oh Bella what happened to your one of a kind thing"

"Edward dropped it and now I want a new one"

"give Edward the phone"

"EDWARD GET OUR BUTT DOWN HERE"I whined screamed.

"Yes...."

"Alicia wants to talk to you and she won't be happy" I smirked while giving him the phone he grabbed the phone from me.

I heard a no....who cares......fine......yes......and I will treat her well. HA I knew Alicia would figure out that me and Edward were dating , he hung up the phone and threw it in my lap then he walked away and he came back with my one of kind thing I jumped back up and took the ice cream and ran upstairs and ran into the room that looked like Edward's I walked in and didn't pay attention to the rest of his room I just sat on his bed and started eating my one of a kind thing until he opened the door and came up to me and started to kiss my neck I hissed at him.

"what" he asked all innocent

"I want to eat my ice cream without dropping it or people kissing me because it's been about 5 days since I had one so I want it" I hissed again he just chuckled and asked if he could have a bite and so I gave him a bite of it and he said it was amazingly good and so I ate half of it and he ate the other half of it when we were done we went back down stairs and they were sitting in a circle playing I never with wine so I sat in the circle sitting on Edward's lap and they said it was my turn

"umm I never went camping" everyone drank there cup but me....It was Edward's turn

"uh I never been shot or shot anyone" OMG seriously he had to say that and so I took a sip out of my wine everyone stared at me "what.." "well okay that scare on my arm that almost everyone has seen I got shot about a year ago but Im fine so don't worry" we played for another hour or 2 and I had to drink at least 40 times and everyone else about 15 times and I so thought that was no fair they had all asked easy stuff.. well it was 1 in the morning so we decided to get ready and go to bed.

I found my bag with all my stuff in it and Alice gave me a black and pink lace tank top and gave me a black and pink really short lace shorts. When I walked out of the bathroom in Edward's room, he was just wearing his boxers and it said everyone wants to kiss me I rolled my eyes at that and his chest was so muscled I probably blushed when I saw his chest he walked up and put me into an embrace "see what you like?"he kissed my forehead.

"yah I see everything I like but your boxers make you to cocky" he laughed he opened his mouth to say something but instead I said "sometimes cocky guys makes me want them so much more" I bitted my lip and he said

"good because I can be cocky and did I tell you how hot you are In those you should wear that more often"

"well it only depends when Alice packs clothes or she dresses me up" he raised his eyebrow

"well I should tell Alice to dress you up more or pack your clothes then" my eyes widened

"you wouldn't"

"you knows maybe I will"

"if you do I would not hang out or make out with you until you make her stop"

"alright alright I won't"

"good lets go to bed now" I started to walk to the bed and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back

"oh no you don't" then he started to kiss me will all the passion he had I started to kiss him back with all the passion I had he moved us to the bed and he started to kiss my neck and sucked on it I groaned while he did that I putted my hands in his hair and pulled it and I started to kiss jaw all the way down to his neck he started to moan and I putted my hands under is shirt to touch is bare he did the same but to me I started to kiss his lips and he was gliding his tongue under my lips to ask for entrance and I opened my mouth and we both groaned and moaned after 30 minutes we stopped and decided to go off to bed he putted his arms around my waist and I curled up with my head buried in his chest.

------

I woke up to voices talking.

"aww they look so cute together"betting that voice was Alice's

I opened my eye's to see Alice and Emmett right up in my face all that came out of mouth was a scream and somehow I feel out of Edward's hold and fell on the edge of his night table with my head and then to the floor with the cold hard wood times like these I wish people had carpets in their bedrooms great Alice and Emmett had to let me fall didn't they I felt the back of my head and it felt all wet and I looked at my hand and it had blood on it I screamed in pain but louder because I hate blood I held the back of my head really hard to try to stop the bleeding after a minute Edward woke up but I guess he didn't see me there so he asked them.

"hey guys where's Bells" they pointed to me hoping for me to stop the bleeding from the head they still froze there in shock so I had to say something.

"can someone please fucking help me" Edward looked at me after what I said and he just went beside me and asked my to see my hand but I shock my head so he forcefully took it and then he ran to the bathroom to find some kind of thing to stop the bleeding and he then called but he likes me to call him Carlise(how ever you spell it I forgot) and then he grabbed some stuff to clean up the cut and then stitched it up it kinda hurt but I guess thats what's it like....

When he was done I slowly got up and sat on the bed.

"Edward I am so sorry that there is blood on your dresser---"

"Bells there is no need to apologize it must have been an accident.....so what did happen"

"well I heard voices so I decided to open my eyes and I saw Alice and Emmett staring at me so I screamed and your hold on me was to loose so I hit my head on the edge of your night table and fell to the ground" he pulled me to his side and told everyone to get out and he kissed my check.

Hoped you liked this chapter remember to R&R and if you do I will probably read one of your stories when i'm not busy and tell you what I think . plz review tho...

love always: twilightfan-854


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own twilight or the characters..:)

Chapter 7

Bpov:

I did what I usually did in the morning. Today it is was really sunny and hot so I wore some black jean short shorts and a purple T-shirt that says 'Don't worry be happy' and Edward wore a blue T-shirt and some jean shorts.

"are you sure your going to be okay love?" he asked concerned

"yes don't worry babe I will be fine and If anything happens when we go out I'll tell you" he nodded

"I had an idea"

"okay please tell me"

"how bout we do our own thing today and the others do there thing I was thinking of a movie" I raised my eyebrow.

"sure" I replied and I pecked his lips.

---

"ALICE" I screamed

"yes"

"Edward and I were planning to see a movie today and probably go out to eat tonight and then come back here okay??" she raised her eyebrow 1) it means she has a plan 2) she doesn't want me to because she already made plans and 3) she agrees with me.

"thats a good idea sister because I made some plans with Jasper and Rose and Emmy made some plans together so go ahead"

"okay bye"

"bye"

------

"so baby what movie would you like to see?''

"how about my sisters keeper or I love you beth cooper (I don't know if that is still in theaters but it was a funny movie)"

"I heard that, that sisters keeper movie is so sad(I cried through almost the whole thing) so not today so how about I love you beth cooper"

"okay I smiled and kissed his check"

"Lets go and watch that movie"

-----

After the movie he had to go to the bathroom and I heard a voice I didn't want to here

"hey bella" it was mike can't he get the picture that I am not into him ugh

"yah mike what do you want"

"I was wondering if you want to go to dinner with me"

"uh no thank you"

he came closer to me so close that our body's were touching each other

"aww come on babe you know you want to" he smiled

"1) GET THE HELL OFF ME and 2) I have a boyfriend and 3) GET THE HELL OFF ME ASSHOLE"

"and who the hell is your boyfriend and what if I don't want to get off you" he said moving closer so our body's were tight together

"uhh 1) none of your business and 2) this will happen" I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him where no one was and that was straight ahead and he fell to the ground and I said "Im not as weak as you think so next time don't you ever do that again or you will get it way worse okay you got it"

"what will he not ever do again?'' Edward asked pissed off and came and put his arm around my waist.

"well little Mike down here came and asked me out and I said no and then he had to come closer so our body's were touching and I told him get off me and that I have boyfriend and to get off me again but he didn't listen to me and had to asked what will happen to him if he didn't get off me he just got closer to our body's tight together so I grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground oh and did I forget the part where he called me babe" after that he got really pissed and picked that Newton boy up and punched his eye ohh thats going to leave a mark.

"you better leave my girlfriend alone or you will get it worse I promise you that" and after that he threw him back to the ground.

"did he hurt you babe?"

"no he just annoyed me to hell" I said pissed off

"how about we go get some dinner"I nodded

------

we arrived to this place called Bella Italia or something like that.

"a table for 2 please" Edward asked, the girl nodded and grabbed to menu's and walked us to our table.

"your waiter will be in here in one minute" she said and walked away.

"Hello my name is Kate and I will be your waiter for tonight what may I get you?" she had way to much makeup on and her skirt was like so low you could see her ass and she had a V-neck T-shirt that showed way to much cleavage she looked like a damn hooker she was trying to ask sexy in front of my boyfriend and she was looking at him to much God I wanted to slap that bitch.

"well I'll have the steak and an diet coke" she wrote it down and then he then asked.

"Bella what would you like?''

"uhh I'll have salad and an ice tea"(I didn't want it to be the same order as the other stories so I chose salad) she nodded and wrote it down still looking at Edward, he just passed her his menu while me on the threw it to her when she walked away I mumbled

"slut" Edward laughed

"what did she do"

"well firstly did you see her outfit and makeup it makes her look like a hooker and didn't you see the way she was flirting and trying to act sexy with you I just wanted to slap that slut"

"no I didn't notice I was looking at you the whole time"

the food came along and we were asking each questions I told him about my friends and how I miss them so much because they are like family to me and he told me about his life and friends and what it was like. When we finished we headed back to his house.

-------

When we were driving we passed his house,

"Eddie were are we going?"

"a special place a found one day and I want to show it to you and please don't call me Eddie"

"okay and why can't I call you Eddie?''

"because I hate that name so I only let special people call me that" oh so I'm not special to him.

"oh I get it I'm not special to you uh wow a couple days you called me special and now I'm not" I folded my arms around my chest and looked out the window.

"no no I didn't mean it like that you are special to me" he's going back on the right track so far

"so am I special enough to call you Eddie" I asked sweetly lets see what he's going to say.

"yes you are special enough to call me that"

"thank-you" and I kissed his neck

"what are you trying to do to me women Im driving"

"well I guess I won't give you thank-you's like that anymore I'll just kiss your check then"

-------

we got to the place like 5 minutes after and it just looked like a place with lots a tree's and a picnic table.

"oh anyone kind find this place and you can call it your own special place"

"no love we have to walk up the hill for awhile then you can see it".

"You are expecting me to walk up the hill and I can't even walk on a flat surface" I walked forward and I fell from my own two feet

"you see I am a death trap" making my point

"don't call yourself that and I will help you walk up the hill"

we were walking up the hill I tripped a couple times but I didn't touch the ground at all about 15 minutes later I saw this beautiful place.

"Ohhh emmmm geeee is this the special place you found?"

"yes"

"its so beautiful" it was gorgeous

"but not as beautiful then you"

"aww thanks Eddie" he can be so sweet at times stead of his player ways so he does have a soft side who would know?

we sat down for a couple minutes me on his lap when I felt my leg vibrate.

**What's up bitchy - P jr.**

I think Edward saw it hope he doesn't get to mad at Paul jr.

"why dare he call you a Bitchy and who the hell is P jr."

"well at phenix I was the bitchy or bitch and everyone else had nicknames well the girls had the same one as me and the guys had asshole or jackass so don't worry everything is fine an P jr. is Paul jr. a dude from my crew" he just nodded. I texted back

Well asshole I'm doing good okay meh same old same old but I am hanging out with my boyfriend and I had to go to a slumber party but guess what I haven't been drunk for 2 weeks thanks to Jerry he's been helping me alot and I am dying for a beer but what if 1 turns into 2 and 2 turns into 3 and so on so Im 'prob no going to risk it HBU?? -B 

**OMG bitch are you serious wow that must kill you not to have one I wish you were here tho We thru the sickest party it was so awesome but the mess ugh well at least we all share a place but it would have been better if you were there - P jr.**

Oh thanks you through the sickest party and I wasn't there that sucks and you now what THEY NEVER THROW PARTYS DOWN HERE its like a boring town I miss you guys so much gotta go I don't want my bf to get to mad at me -B

**okay bye we still need to clean this place up and so far cleaning for like 2 days and it's still messy byes love you we all miss you I better go we don't want Alicia pissed at me again member last time :S - P jr.**

"oh so you think our town is boring because we don't throw party's we do so" wow I bet they play truth or dare or I never and no beer

"okay so what do you guys do there"

"we hang out play truth or dare I never and some other games and drink wine because our parents won't let us drink beer"

"ha I knew it your party's are so lame I have to call up my friends and send them down here so we can show you what a real party is like" I laughed

"so what are your party's like"

"okay our party's are like invite the whole school who ever comes comes right and then one of us buys at least 50 cases of can beers and 50 cases of bottle beer 24 packs and then we hang out drink beer and do what ever we do when drunk we don't play games or anything and then we hang out some more we watch people do stunts when were drunk and we laugh for no reason but let me tell you that is just a normal party we throw those ones at least 3 times a week and we throw the Year party with some other people to help us so we get drunk go to the bar at times go speed racing sometimes the cops find us and I end up going to jail no problem right and then we do some other weird stuff around town then we go back to our place hangout there and and some how we need to buy whole new furniture the next day but who cares right we have enough money and if we don't our parents just give us 5 grand each at the end we have at least 30 grand or more to get new furniture and then yah"

"holy shit Bells you guys throw awesome party's I wonder what its like when you're drunk"

"you don't even want to know I get all crazy last time I ripped off all my clothes so I was only in my bra and underwear and then I started to dance and I suck at dancing nobody laughed because we were all drunk and I guess I fell asleep on the kitchen counter because thats were I woke up"

"wow that must of been hot"

"yah right lets go I want to hang out at your place for awhile before I get tired"

"alright lets go" and after that we headed off back to his place.

??!!??!!??!!??!!???!!!???!!!???!!!???!!!************************

**okay so what did you guys think about this chapter R&R got any ideas tell me got any questions ask me and yah don't be to shy to click the green button it doesn't click itself you know so plz click it and type what you think of it and thank-you to everyone who putted this as one of there favourite storys Ill try to read your storys for the people who comment on here!!! and I'll tell you what I think of it!!!!**

**xoxoxox twilightfan-854**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight or its characters R&R

**I think I'm just always going to do Bpov inless I say Epov sorry if you wanted an Epov I just can't write them. This chapter might be a little shorter tho IDK srry if it is..**

Chapter 8

So we were driving home and he got to know me better I think I can actually tell him stuff that I can't tell family or friends.

We got to his house like 20 minutes later and so we went in the living room where everyone was sitting I think they just started telling stories about each other I hope I don't get asked any embarrassing stories because I made a promise not to tell anyone but the person who did it with me knows so we made a promise not to tell anyone so like yah we sat in the circle.

"hey Bella got an embarrassing story for us??" damn you Emmett damn you.

"I will only tell you if Jerry never finds out or he will kill me because we promised each other that nobody will find out"

they nodded there heads.

"Okay so when me and Jerry were little our parents were starting a bath for us because our parents were good friends right and so we were little so don't get mad at me or laugh or I will swear you this I will not hangout with guys for like a long time okay so you can laugh and we were like 4 and so we were in our underwear right and so we ran outside and like ran around our neighborhood right in like our underwear and he called himself Captin Underpants and I called myself his sidekick". Emmett laughed so hard then everyone else did I glared at Edward and he just stopped I love how I have that effect on him. We were telling stories about our selfs and I thought Edward was the cutest because he used to play dress up with his cousins and that how he hated his name being called Eddie. The last thing I remember was being in Edward's arms and listening to one of Rose's stories because I was being carried up to Edward's bed and him leaving with a blanket and a pillow he doesn't have to leave me all by myself ''stay'' I whispered and he came beside me and putted his arms around my body and I curled up into his chest.

**Dream:**

_I was walking to school and I was wondering were Edward was _

_so I checked every room in the school and when I walked in the _

_gym I saw him kissing Tanya OMG he doesn't want me I should _

_have seen this coming "Edward what are you doing" "Bella I never_

_wanted you it was all a bet for you to fall for me I'm just like _

_your ex james I just wanted to use you" "but but you promised_

_me and I remembering you doing that" "I'm a good lier how do_

_you think I get everyone"._

**Dream ended.**

I opened my eyes and saw Edward was not in his bed so I curled my self into a ball and started to cry it was like that dream so I started to cry more and more Im probably soaking wet I think he came out of his washroom and came running to me and pulled me into a hug and I cried harder and harder.

"love what's wrong?"

I told him about my dream after that I cried even harder and he started rubbing my back with his hand in circles and told me over and over that I was special and that he would never do that to me it probably took me a hour or 2 to fall back asleep but he stayed up with me the whole time he was probably so tired I felt sorry for doing that to him.

I woke up to him sleeping so peacefully so I just left him there and went downstairs quietly and then I saw that it was 1pm I went to the kitchen and saw everybody there they were just staring at me wide eyed probably because my eyes were still puffy or that they were bloodshot who cares I came here to make food for us and thats what I'm going to do I made some toast and poured lemonade in 2 glasses then I putted everything on a tray and everyone asked why and I told what happened last night so they just nodded and said they had nothing planned for the day so we can stay in bed I just nodded and went upstairs and opened his door he looked so peaceful I tried waking him up but he didn't so I pecked his lips and then he stretching and yawned then smiled to see that it was me.

"Oh how would I love to wake up like that everyday"

"yah whatever I made food well not really good food its called bella's awesome toast and lemonade" he chuckled and took a bite then finished 3 pieces when he was about to take the last piece I took it before he could

"what I'm hungary to you know".

After that we fell back to sleep I got the same dream again I guess I was crying because I felt someone shaking me and someone calling my name I opened my eyes to see Edward up in just some baggy pants and you could see his boxers a little.

"Babe what's wrong you were crying in your sleep"

"I had that dream again it felt so real like it was actually happening" he went and picked me off his bed and pulled me into a big hug.

"You listen to me" I nodded

"I will never ever think that I will do that to you because I would never ever do that to you"

"okay" I finished, he kissed my lips and I kissed back then we pulled back after we had no breath.

"Edward what time is it??"

"its 9pm love"

"OMG theres school tomorrow and charlie and I need to get home where's Alice"

"Love don't worry everything will be fine Alice went home 3 hours ago Charlie was a little mad until Alice told him what happened then he was fine and so he said to be home by 9:30pm so you better get leaving but you will probably need a ride home so lets go" I nodded and we headed back to my house we got to my house and I kissed his check and went inside.

"hey dad I'm just going to get ready for bed"

"alright bells love ya night"

"love you to dad night" and I went upstairs did my normal stuff and then went back to bed.

_______________________________

Review Please


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything:(

Chapter 9

I woke up this morning doing my thing and got ready today I was to bored to do anything with my hair so I just putted it in a high ponytail. Today I wore some basketball shorts and a T-shirt that all my friends signed before I left and it also says 'Don't Wanna Mess With Me' and just some Nike sneakers I didn't feel like wearing any makeup I don't care what people think of me it's not a fashion show in-less you think that but to me it's not. I ran downstairs and saw Alice with Jasper waiting at the the door.

"bye guys see yah at school"

"Bella are you seriously going to school like that today" Alice has to be Alice and be the Fashionista

"Uh yah I am got problem with it"

"yes I do bells your coming with me upstairs to change"

"No''

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO" this time I screamed it at her

"Alice I think it's time for us to leave before we get late"

"okay finea" she replied I mouthed a 'thanks' he mouthed back 'anytime'

I took my car today because Edward had morning detention for some odd reason I think he told me that he talked back to the teacher what a mean teacher. I heard a knock on my door.I opened it and it was Jerry.

"wanna race to school today?" "your on I'm so going to win 50 dollars loser gives winner" "oh your on bells I'm so going to win".

We rushed out of the house and ran to our cars I got a head start because his wouldn't start at first then a minute later he got in front of me then I did to him we were going to the school and we were almost there when I heard someone scream.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY THERE RACING AGAIN AND NO ONE WANTS TO GET HURT SO EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY" we were racing he got in front of me crap but it was a turn so I went faster and turned more to the edge and I got in front of me and I won Yes then I screamed

"YOU OWE ME 50 DOLLARS JERRY" then I parked my car beside Edward's, then I walked up to Jerry's car and put my hand in front of him "where's my money J I need it" he gave me the fifty dollars I putted in my pocket and saw Edward talking to his Football friends Edward is the captin of the team and the quaterback of the team even tho I haven't seen any of his games I hear he's good tho I believe he was telling about me to his friends because I heard his friends giving him finally you need a one time girlfriend not one night stands.

I ran up to him and jump on his back and putted my arms around his neck I heard one of his friends I believe his name was John.

"Bella"

"yah" I replied

"good race I thought Jerry would win"

"yah I thought that to until I saw that turn and so it was a easy 50 bucks" I said while I was still on Edward's back but I saw his face was shocked I laughed and gave John a high five then I think Embry another one of Edward's friends said.

"holy shit man look at that little hottie I never seen her I would smack that" I laughed.

"Bella guess who" I knew that voice it was Alicia

"Ed let me down now 'he shook his head' Eddie let me down NOW" He putted me down and I ran to Alicia

"OMG ALICIA ITS REALLY YOU"

"yes bitch its really me and I love your T-shirt tho I still think my signature is the best now give your bitch a hug now before I tackle you" I ran to her and gave her a hug

"what the hell are you doing here Bitch and I cant believe you thru the sickest party without me I'm hurt"

"well I got in so much shit from my parents for like that party so I ran away and I wanted to see you and Jerry but mostly you and I know it was Paul jr.s idea"

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME TO VISIT OMG IM THE LUCKIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD -laughs-" I screamed

"I know right but I have to leave in like 15 minutes so I can catch my plane"

"NOOO you can't leave this early I just saw you noo this is not fair'' "I know it isn't fair bitch but my parents sent me for the 9:30am flight and if I don't take this flight I'll be kicked out of the house" "OMG there dead serious this time ouch that sucks visit when ever you can" "yah I will now I want to see your boyfriend so where is he" "okay EDWARD"

he came running and putted his arms around my waist "okay Edward this is Alicia my favourite bitch in the world and Alicia this is the new and approved Edward Cullen -laughs-" "Hey" he said and gave out his hand to shake hers and she just started talking "okay don't you dare hurt my Bitch in anyway because if you do I know people who can hurt you or we both do and the last time someone hurted one of my bitches or jackasses the person who hurted them had 1 broken leg and a broken arm so you better treat her well and she knows the rest and we do have lawyers and like other people you don't want to like know and I was joking bout hurting you and calling my lawyers but we don't need another really bad drinking problem and her going to rehab from her so like yah so treat her well and you don't want to get on my dark side even tho we do have cookies but you don't and Hi it's nice to meet you" and she shaked his hand and he looked so scared. "Byes call me later or text I gotta go before I miss my flight"

"k byes love you bitch going to miss ya so much" and she yelled a bye and walked off to her car.

"Your friend scared the hell out of me with that speech of hers do you guys really have lawyers and people that can hurt me or something that you can hurt me with"

"yah about the 1st and 2nd and for the 3rd I do have a gun-he looked way more terrified- don't worry I had to leave it at Phenix or I wouldn't be able to come down here" "oh thank god I thought you were going to use the gun on me" I pecked his lips and went to my first class.

---------

Lunch finally came along and I sat down on Edward's lap and ate some cheese pizza I felt my pocket vibrate Eddie laughed and checked the txt

_omg something just terrible happened to cuddles_-I gasped-_ someone shot him Im so sry and it was Johnny one of James friends I tried to take your dog but I was to late - Pete_

OMG CUDDLES IS DEAD NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NOOOOO I started to cry and putted my head and cried harder everyone asked what was wrong I just mumbled cuddles and they didn't know what it was so I just putted my phone on the table with my txt on it Eddie started to rub my back and told me that I would be fine But I won't be fine I had that dog since I started high-school and now it's dead how can it be okay.

-----

Gym came along so we went to the changing rooms and I thought I was the last to get out but I wasn't Tanya she was standing at the her locker.

"you and Edward uh"

"yah got a problem with it Bitch"

"yah he's mine so you better stay away or worse thing will be happening"

"ohh I'm so scared" I said sarcastically

"you better stay away from him"

"uhh no"

"and tell your friend Alicia I think her name was. That she looks like a Slut from the clothes she was wearing" ohh that got me pissed "your going to pay for that" I punched her in the check "oh and bella maybe you should get raped again and maybe you will lose Edward but I will win him back so yah get raped again and everyone wins"

"YOU FUCKING WHORE" I started pushing her and we got out in the gym having a big whole fight I guess the teacher was gone he always late for like 10 minutes and I punched her again and again

"slut"

"whore"

"bitch"

"jackass"

"man stealer"

"you probably slept will all the guy teachers to get your grades up"

I guess people were filming parts and sending them to people in the school because I heard these click sounds I hope Edward doesn't see the real me.

she pulled my hair, I pushed her to the ground and kicked her stomach and she pulled me to the ground she slapped my check 'this girl doesn't know how to fight does she' I punched her nose and her a cracked sound and then I said

"now you have an actual reason to get a nose job this time don't you" she slapped me again and so I punched her gut and she puked Opps I gotta run last time I got arrested for making someone puke and I ran into Edward and he looked dissapointed in me It wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to break up with me.

"Edward I understand if you want to break up with me because you saw the person that I was in Phenix" and I looked away. He touched my chin with his finger and brang my face looking at his "Bella I would never break up with you I know who you are and I like the real you so don't you even think for a second that I would break up with you because I saw the real you" I nodded and he kissed me with passion then let go. Jerry came out of the gym room "Jerry did anyone call the cops- i could tell Jerry was worried but he then smiled-Jerry what happened did anyone call the cops" "no Bells your safe I cleaned up the puke and someone brang her to the nurses room and you didn't even hurt her nose thank god or you would have been expelled again and I cleaned it up before any teachers could come and no students called the cops so your safe" "Oh thank god I can't believe I have such great friends and a great boyfriend'' "yah bells you do we gotta go before Coach expects something" and I ran back to gym and did class.

-------

Edward and me were doing homework and he asked me what happened so I told him from the begging and at the end he said "my girl is a badass thats hot" then we started a full out make out session and then he had to go home like an hour later I miss him a-lot when he's gone I think that I love him even tho we only been together for at least 3 days so I will tell him later on. I had dinner then got ready for bed.

-------

review plz


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own twilight or any of the characters Please read and review..

Chapter 10

4 days later

It was friday and we had no school today so I was going to meet Edward at the Medow but he likes to call it our Medow, and today was the day that I was going to say those 3 words 'I love you' to him I bet he loves me back or at least I think he does.... I was driving and I parked were I usually did and started walking up the hill and the sight I saw when I walked up were we usually go was disgusting and gross what am I talking about I saw this girl I believe it was Tanya kissing somebody who else was here OMG SHE'S KISSING MY EDWARD WELL ITS OVER NOW AND I THOUGHT I LOVED HIM.

I gasped at the sight I saw and he finally got Tanya off of him and he called my name and I started running and crying up to my car I think I fell and scraped my knee really badly I need to talk to alice and I believe she said she was hanging out with Jasper at his house.

I drove my car down to his house and got off I saw Emmett's jeep there great he's there to. I knocked on the door and I was still crying but not as hard as I was earlier I saw that Rosalie open the door and looked shocked at my face she pulled me into a hug and I cried even harder now and we went to the living room and sat beside Alice and cried and she was holding me into a hug.

"What the hell happened to you belly well?"Emmett asked

"Eddie.......Tanya..........Our medow.............K-K-K-Kissing" I choked out the last word and started to cry even harder in Alice's shoulder. "that Jackass" I heard Jasper say "and.....and.....I thought I L-L-L-L-Loved him" I chocked out and cried even harder. Emmett came back with my favourite on of a kind thing I could barely eat that thing. My phone started to ring off I checked the ID and it was Alicia.

"H-H-H-Hey"

"Bells what's wrong"

"he.......Tanya.........Our medow..........K-K-K-K-K-Kissing"

"he's going to die because of that"

"yah he will I'm going to buy some beer a couple 6 packs I need you Alicia I need you" I cried

"I know you do honey but I'm with my grandparents for the week ugh but oh well and so yah and don't drink to much"

"okay" I cried and after that I ended the call.

"I'm going to buy some beer then go home and drink and watch T.v"

--------

I'm back home with 2 packs of 6 pack beers and started watching my favourite cartoon spongebob and I drank all my beers in record time 10 minutes then I heard the door ring I was drunk so I stumbled all the way to the door I opened it to see Edward I wanted to shut the door but me being the drunk I puked on his shirt by accident.

"bella why did you do that" I think I could here the pain in his voice

"well pretty Eddie boy -patting his head- I was going to go shut the door right here -I pointed to the door- and shut it but then I felt the urge to puke and it just came up would you like something to drink''

"your drunk Bella aren't you"

"yes I am smart Eddie boy -hitting his chest with my index finger-''

"how many drinks of beer did you have"

"uhh let me count -uses my fingers ......- I had 12 beers in like 10 minutes yah that what it was but I'm not that drunk because like I haven't done anything crazy yet have I??"

"no you haven't but still you've been drinking" then when he said that I remember what happened this morning.

"why the hell do you even care shouldn't you be hanging out with what's her name Tanya" I cried out and slammed the door in his face and fell asleep on the couch forgetting to clean up the beers I woke up to Jacob sitting beside me then he saw that I was up and pulled the garbage can beside me and I puked and he gave me a couple tylenol and a glass of water wow he knows how to take care of me when I need him to.

"bells I'm so sorry of what happened Alice told me the whole thing then I beated the crap out of him he only has a black eye and I cleaned up the mess from downstairs and made dad some dinner and I thought maybe we could go hang out and do something"

"Jake thanks and you don't have to hang out with me having a hangover or something like that you should have a life when I don't at the moment hang out with friends not me because you need----" he cutted me off

"Bella I haven't seen you in a week since when you gave me the key's to your car so please lets do something anything" I putted up my index finger and puked again 'I hope I'm done now' I thought and I really wanted to watch bride wars "okay lets watch bride wars downstairs please'' "fine" he sighed but he would do anything to keep me happy right now.

------

we finished watching the movie I loved the ending and that dude that plays the brother to the blonde chick I believe he played in One Tree Hill as Jake the dude with the baby in the first season and the rest until season 3 that was his last season :(. My bro said that Bride wars was funny and then it was 10pm and I wanted to go to the bar but then I already kinda have a hangover then I got a txt it was from Edward.

_Plz let me explain of what happened plz it wasn't what it looked like-Exxxx_

yah it doesn't looked like what it did I'm not going to let him explain and then I saw that I had like 200 messges and 340 voice mails. I think I'm going to go to bed early

"Jake I think I'm going to hit bed early we can go kart racing tomorrow if you want??"

"yah sure I'll like that" after that I ran upstairs had a shower and then I went to bed and that was my day what horrible day.

----------------------------

Review please


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own twilight or any of the characters Injoy !:._.:!

Chapter 11

E-pov(because I felt like it)

The next day after Bella and Jacob watched Bride wars! and after Bella and jake go karting( i didn't know how to write it so I cant sorry) hope you like my chap tho:

I couldn't sleep at all that night because I couldn't believe that, that happened and couldn't believe Bella got drunk of what I did I feel so bad I left her 200 messages and 340 voice mails until I figured out that she wouldn't talk to me. I will get in so much shit from Alice her sister and she isn't nice when someone is hurt even worse when it's her family and Emmett he thinks of her like a little sister so I am going to get hurt by him and finally Jacob he already gave me a black eye who would blame him they should all blame me because of the stupid thing that happened so it's blame Edward week.....

_Flashback Yesterday:_

_I was at our Meadow thinking of Bella and how much I love her I thought yes I do love her I love everything about her, her brown eyes, her brown hair, her soft lips, her style, how she can stick up for herself like what she did to mike last Saturday I thought that was hot and what she did to Tanya, I love how she looks when she is sad and angry I thought it was adorable when I made her drop her one of a kind thing and let me tell you it was good that thing. I love that she isn't to skinny like almost every other girl in the school, and I love everything else about her and out of all the other guys in the world she chose me okay I sound like a total girl but it's so true. Then I heard a voice I didn't want the hear Tanya_

_"Eddie I missed you so much why haven't you broke up with that swan girl yet when I asked you?''_

_"because I love her and I think your a big S-L-U-T"_

_"aww Eddie c'mon you use to not care about what I was and I missed sleeping with you"_

_"and now I do care and I don't miss sleeping with you I would rather sleep with Bella than sleep with you"_

_"oh c'mon everyone knows that she would have someone rather rape her and I call that a Whore don't cha think" she started moving closer to me so that our chests were against each other I tried pushing her away but she was holding me tight._

_"you--" and she kissed me a second later I heard a gasp and me still trying to push Tanya off me when she finally got off she smirked and Bella ran off crying I tried calling her but she kept on running and I thought that this was over and I have to gain Bella's trust again._

_End of flashback_.

I decided to call Bella so I dialed her number and the phone rang a couple of times before she answered.

(normal Edward/**bold Bella**)

**"what do you want I don't want to talk to you anymore in-less you have a good reason you were sucking her face then feel free to tell me"**

"I do have a good reason why it happened this is what happened--"

**"just wait not over the phone meet me at Starbucks" she said**

"okay see you there" after that I said goodbye. I got my shoe's on and got into my volvo and drove off to Starbucks.

B-pov:

right now I was going to see Edward to see his point of view of what happened I have to give him that right? I putted on my converse I was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt and a black mini skirt and a black leather jacket I know its not my style but my sister Alice wanted to give me a makeover and she said she would burn all the clothes that were my style if I changed my outfit during the day and I love my clothes I have. I got outside and I saw my harley davidson outside I screamed in excitement and ran to my harley davidson I missed it so much and I saw a note attached to it.

_Dear Bella _

_I know you have been missing this so much so I shipped it over from Phenix and made Renee give it to me because she wouldn't allow you to have it so have fun and the key's are under the helmet, call me if anything happens _

_Love your dad._

OMG HE ACTUALLY GOING TO LET ME RIDE IT OMG OMG IM SO FUCKING HAPPY ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I DRIVED IT about a month because Renee took it away from me because I made my almost-sister-to-be or yah I forgot Renee's boyfriend phil has a daughter but she is such a spoiled brat she gets what ever she wants and Renee loves her more than she loves me but she isn't even he daughter yet......oh yah I ruined my almost sisters to be hair by dying it purple because that is one of the colours she hates it was pay back to what she did to me she ruined my car and she didn't even get in trouble because everyone loves her. So I got on my motorcycle and rode all the way to Starbucks. I got there 10 minutes to a stupid shiny volvo owner honking at me a couple times because apparently I was going slow to him I was fucking going 100 mph. I would have gone faster but I knew it was Edward who was in the shiny volvo but he didn't even notice me so I just kept it at 100. He got out of his car and was starting to walk into Starbucks until I screamed.

"Hey volvo owner can you wait a minute I would like to talk to you only if you want?" he looked confused but a minute later he nodded.

"Yah what would you like I'm meeting somewhere in there so lets make it quick please"

"okay I just wanted to say sorry for going slow I would have gone faster but I really wanted to bug you because you look like someone I know your Edward Cullen right?" he nodded then said

"wow what's it to you and if your wondering I'm not single I'm in complicated relationship at the moment so I'm not interested in you" Jerk he still doesn't see that it's me. I finally decide to take off my helmet and when I do all my hair falls out and he gasps wide eyed with mouth hanging open I walk past him.

"you better keep your mouth close because who knows what kind of bugs are going to fly in" and I walk inside the place.

"Bella wait........"

**_____________________________________________________________**

**so whatcha think sry if i took a long time but read that AN's note i just posted and im serious because i would like your opinion. I dont know when i will be able to update again because of highschool first day was today Grade 8 yay! and i hear they give out lots of homework so like yah dont get mad at me because i kno i basically didnt update for like 3 weeks i was on vacation and then i come back and then skool starts so im srry if i dont update soon. and i know this is one of my shorter chapters remember i have bad writers block love Twilightfan-854**


	12. SURPISE chapter 12

I do not own twilight or the characters hehe (*-_-*)

Chapter 12

while I was walking away I heard him come up and grab my arm "I'll grab the coffee and you just find a table to sit at" I just nodded it felt so good for him touching me it seemed to fill the whole that I had in me and when he just let go it felt like that whole came back. No matter what he says well it depends on what he says first, I'm going to believe him there has to be trust in a relationship and hoping that they won't lie to you right? He came back with 2 mocha fraps.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Your welcome and can I tell you what happened that night" I just nodded he sounded so hurt when he said that sentence.

"Well I was waiting for you and thinking about our relationship good things of course because I was thinking how much I love you" He loves me?!"and Tanya came out of nowhere I was trying to make that girl leave right and I was talking and she put her lips on mine right when you came to see me and I was trying to push her off but that girl can be strong and I kept on trying to push her off and when she finally did she smirked like she had this planed out all along" OMG TANYA'S SUCH A BITCH I have to believe him after what he told me I looked at him to see if it was all true and he looked serious and waiting for my response.

"I believe you Edward and I love you to" He smiled and came and lifted me up and gave me a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I love you to much to lose you with all my heart I need to be with you"I smiled at with he said and gave him a kiss on his lips.

After awhile we were in his car having a heated out make out session let me tell you it was way more then making out.

*******************

3 Weeks later

I got back with Edward I've been feeling really weird since what happened in his car. Alice had moved out with Jasper a week after we got back together, Jacob has a girlfriend Renesmee Nessie for short and they have been dating for 2 weeks 4 days I'm so happy for him. Right now I'm in the bathroom wait for 3 pregnancy tests I took because what I thought was true I've been eating alot and been moody people are starting to think that I'm bi-polar.

15 minutes later

I got up and looked at the tests and the first one showed

A smily face. Second one

Plus sign. And finally the third one

A pink bar.

I fell to the floor and started to cry don't get me wrong I love this child I have inside me, but what if Edward doesn't want it and what if everyone leaves me to fend for myself where would I go I'm screwed I tell you screwed. I heard the door fly open I looked up and saw Jacob and Nessie, OMG WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO THINK THEIR GOING TO THINK IM SLUT I started to cry harder Nessie came and gave me a hug and Jake just looked at the sink and saw the tests.

"w-w-what if.... nobody wants me you must think I'm a slit don't you" I choked out between sobs, Jake also came and started soothing me and then he said

"I don't think your a slut you made a mistake and knowing you, you are going to keep it and I'll help you threw the whole thing -Hey I'm going to help her to I heard nessie say I laughed alittle- yah and she will help to and knowing dad he is just going to kick you out because your going to keep it so I would start packing stuff you want now so you don't have to do it later we'll help with that to but if I had a say which I don't I would make dad for you to stay".

After an hour I had everything I wanted packed and In my trunk of my camaro I was sitting on the couch and then I heard Charlie come in.

"Hey bells is there anything wrong" okay lets just say it bella you can do it

"dad I'm pregnant" yes I said it he looked shocked then angry.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS MOMENT AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK OR SEE YOU AGAIN YOUR A TERRIBLE DAUGHTER YOUR JUST GOING TO BE LIKE YOU MOTHER" after that I ran out and cried and started the car and drove off to Edwards house he would still want me right?

I finally got to Edwards house and knocked on the door and Emmett answered

"BELLY" he screamed a little to loud and gave me a bone crushing hug and then let go

"Is Edward here"I asked "I don't know what your talking about"

EMMETT YOU KNOW DAMN WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT AND IS HE HERE"I said angry wow those mood swings are getting to me.

"he is upstairs in his room and I think it's the time of month for you because you have been bitchy alot lately" I smacked the back off his head and ran upstairs to his room and knocked and heard a faint come in I opened door and he smiled.

'Hey babe'

"I need to talk to you and just listen"he nodded a little confused

"Edward I'm pregnant and it's your child because your the only one I had sex with and I just found out today" okay that was easy now lets just see what he's going to say.....its been 2 minutes and he still been quiet then he finally spoke.

"this is just to much to take in I need some time okay"after he said that I told him if he ever wanted to see me I would be at Alice's and Jasper's place and then slammed the door shut and stormed off to my car and drove off to my sisters place.

I knocked and knocked on there apartment door until somebody opened that damn thing.

"Bella it's nice seeing you here what do you need and why are you holding suite cases"Jasper asked

"I need a place to stay before everything gets figured out please Charlie kicked me out and me and Ed are having a mini fight right now and I need a place to stay I'll even stay on the couch I didn't want to bug you guy's its just that I have nowhere to go and I don't want to sleep in my car please I'm begging you" He laughed and let me stay and that were just going to watch some movies tonight and eat ice cream I nodded and agreed.

I was like 1 am in the morning and we are watching role models that we ordered off of their t.v when we heard the door knocking.

"I'll get it don't have to pause the movie" I said they nodded. I opened the door to see Edward standing there, he gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "I want both of you and my child not because I have to because I want to and love you" I pecked him on the lips and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Bella are you okay"

"am I okay im fucking happy he wants me and the chi-"I stopped there because she doesn't know yet then she asked.

"what chi...OMG YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A KID......ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU ARE IN TROUBLE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" oh shit I'm in trouble I ran behind Edward and grabbed part of his shirt and hid he laughed then if sje is playing that game then.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON SWAN" Jasper and Edward laughed again dimwits. I ran for the kitchen and grabbed what ever I got my hands to and apparently it was a fork, she came in and was coming my way and I said

"I got a fork I'm not afraid to use it" Jasper was on the floor laughing hard and Edward was coming my way and grabbed me by the waist and said to alice.

"Alice do you think all this stress and fighting is good for the baby I think not and sorry she didn't tell you your dad kicked her out I was being a pain and a dimpshit to her and I think she didn't want you jumping around and making plans and going shopping for the baby or her so thats why she probably didn't tell you now lets just leave this alone" she huffed and agreed and I fell asleep in his arms on the couch.

******************************************************************************

so what did you think sorry for the wait and yah I might be updating faster because I love writing Bella's pregnancy its just so kewl to me y'know I will stop writing AN notes i will if i havent updated over 3 weeks and tell you guys why. dont be shy and press that green button and tell me what you think and if u are going to say my grammar sucks because i know it does dont have to tell me so far these are the votes for the new story im writing im still waiting on wat ur sayingfor it the idea is in my autors note not the one i just sent out a couple fdays ago but the on before that and here are the votes

A=0

B=2

C=1


	13. telling his rents and moving

I do not own twilight or the characters

Chapter 13

Right now I'm right in front of Edward's house scared shitless, Eddie is practically dragging me to the door, why is he so calm about this? I'm scared of what his parents are going to think of me and he is fucking calm his parents probably will want nothing with me and would want Edward to leave me. We're at the front door and I'm using all my strength to stop.

"I am not going in there and you can't make me" he sighed and picked me up "Bells everything is going to be okay". I kept on kicking him and making him to try to let go of me but noooo he has to have it his way, we're in the living room and Ed just called his parents to come and kicked out Emmett but he wouldn't budge OMG I GET TO BE HORMONAL BELLA ON HIM I JUST LOVE BEING HORMONAL BELLA.

"Emmett you listen good GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AND GO TO YOUR ROOM OR HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK THAT X-BOX OF YOURS AND ALL YOUR GAMES YOU GOT IT"he nodded scared"NOW SCRAM" he ran away so fast to his room Edward laughed and said "promise me not to get on your bad side"

"then you better listen to me or what other people tell you to do" he nodded then his parents came in and we all sat down it was quiet so I spoke first.

"Well we wanted to tell you something so I'm just going to say it I'mpregnantwithEdwardschild"

"excuse me I didn't understand that can you please repeat that"Esme asked so kindly

"okay I'm pregnant with Edward's child" and I hid my face behind Edward then I looked back up and then I saw shock then happiness Esme came up and pulled me up into a hug.

"we are so happy for you guys" then Carlisle came up and pulled me up into a hug and they both gave us congratulations and we talked about the baby for awhile like how long am I whats going to happen with school and lots of other stuff then the question pooped in my mind where am I going to live? Maybe I can live here it doesn't hurt to ask.

"I have a question" they nodded for me to continue "can I maybe live here because Charlie kicked me out and I don't really want to bug Alice and Jasper".

"we would love that there you can bring your stuff here 'I actually already have it but continue' and unpack it in Edward's room because when you wake up in the middle of the night and have cravings" I nodded and laughed

I packed all my stuff away and I was laying down in Edward's bed well our bed now, just listening to music with Edward on his computer. Esme called us for dinner.

When we got down Emmett,Rosalie,Carlisle, and Esme waiting for us on the table there was ribs, mashed potatoes and carrots it looked so good so we both sat down and started to eat dinner there was silence I still I have to tell Emmett and Rosalie about my pregnancy I was just about to but Emmett said something that hurt me so much.

"You know Bells your already on your third plate of mashed potatoes and second steak your eating way faster then me why don't you stop eating because you're going to become this big huge ballon I've seen you already started to gain weight but I didn't want to tell you but ya". Tears started to form in my eyes stupid hormones but that hurt a lot I need to get out of here maybe I'll just go outside for the rest of dinner.

"Please excuse me from dinner I'm not that hungary anymore I'll just be out front if anyone needs me but I would like to be alone for awhile" after that I ran outside and sat down in a chair and started to cry.

E-Pov

I saw Bella run outside I was so pissed at my brother for what he said to Bells Emmett was still eating like nothing happened and Rosalie looked like she was going to murder somebody and my parents looked shocked at his comment.

"Emmett what the hell is your problem" I screamed

"what did I do I just told her the truth"

"you know what, what if she was pregnant and you told her that how do you think she would feel" maybe that hint will help him Rose seemed to notice my hint and dropped her fork and gasped then slapped the back of Emmett's head

"Owww Rosie what was that for its not like she is pregnant"

"OMG Emmett how stupid are you she is pregnant how could you not figure that out with the hint Edward gave you" She screamed the realization crossed his face.

"OMG I'm so sorry I didn't know I feel so bad now please forgive me I didn't know seriously I feel so bad" "It's okay just apologize to Bells later and see what happens" he nodded and looked scared I thought I heard a faint 'Ow' but I was just hearing things then I heard a scream of

"OW OW OW OW OWWWWW" that was Bella's voice my family ran outside with me I was first I was shocked and scared at what I saw it was Bella on the floor face first holding her stomach with her arms and her foot stuck on one of the steps to get on the porch me and my whole gasped I ran up to her and saw blood traveling down her side of her mouth with her eyes shut tight.

"Bella?"

"Edward it hurts Ed-Owwwwww my stomach it hurts OWWWWWWW do something please it hu-OWWW hurts please OWWWWW" It hurt me so much to see her in this kind of pain then my father spoke

"bring her up to my office and I'll check her out" I nodded and she opened her eyes and looked over to the whole family while I was picking her up and she saw Emmett was crying.

"Em-Owwwwww this isn't your fau-OW fault please don't cry this wasn't your fault" he looked up to her while I was walking into the house up to my dads office.

B-pov

Carlisle checked me out and he said the baby and me were perfectly fine it just that I have to just rest and blah blah blah he said it was from the stress I had and from me falling nothing got hurt he cleaned up my mouth. Right now I'm watching Spongebob and Emmett keeps apologizing and Edward is keeping his eyes on me making sure nothing happens s annoying I'm trying to watch my favourite show and they keep annoying the crap out of me. It's been 5 minutes and it's still happening god I need something to keep them away I wish they were like the rest watching t.v and laughing enjoying themselves when I'm here pissed off oh I know I'm going to Alice's place to have a sleepover and maybe rosalie will join us it would be so much fun.

**Alice pick me up in a couple to have a sleepover but at ur place because im having no fun and jasper can stay here for the night plz my boyfriend and Em are annoying the hell out of me-B **

**Rose I know that were just sitting beside eachother but if i say this outloud eddie won't let me so I need you to pack some clothes for yourself and some for me from Edwards room because we are going to have a sleepover at Alices place and Jasper is going to stay here plz ur boyfriend and mine are bugging the hell outta me-B**

_OMG BELLA OKAY BE THERE IN A FEW CAN'T WAIT-A_

Rose looked at me smiled and nodded and ran upstairs to grab some clothes for the both of us right when Rose came down with the bags the door bell rang Edward answered it and Rosalie Grabbed my arm and pulled me outside from the back and when we got out we made a run for it to Alice's car. I saw Edward talking to Jasper then looked back inside the house because Emmett asked where me and rose were then he looked back outside and saw me and I ran inside the car and put on my seatbelt right when he was going to open the door my sister made a run for it then my phone rang guess who

"Bella come back home NOW"

"no I was having no fun with you and Emmett so I decided to stay the night at my sisters with her and rose so ha you get Jasper and Emmett and don't you guys dare come and try to get me back home or to even her and Jaspers house because it is going to be girl time so don't even argue or it will be hell for you got it good bye" and I hung up on him Rose and Alice just laughed we went to the store to buy some junk food and other things and rented some action and chick flick movies.

1234567891011121314151617181920

We all fell asleep watching the movies I woke up at 3am because I started to get hungary I felt like some pepperoni pizza so I got and went to the kitchen looking around to see if there was any or if I have to make one nope natta zero zip nothing OHH how about that 24 hour pizza place (I dont know if we have one so just live with me with this part). I called the place and asked for a large pepperoni pizza and they said it would take about 10 mins. About 10 mins later I heard a knock and I looked and made sure they were still sleeping Yes!! they still are I opened the door and paid the guy 20 dollars and to keep the change if there was any and he gladly took it and I took the pizza and went to the kitchen and quietly closed the kitchen door and grabbed my ipod and started listening to,

**Snow patrol-chasing cars **

_we'll do Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Then I heard somebody come in so I took the earphones out of my head but still eating the pizza and saw that it was Rose she looked tired and came to sit down.

"what time is it" she asked

"uh its only 3:47am not that bad"

"not that bad your up eating pizza listening to music and its 3:47am not that bad" she said while taking a slice of pizza

"hey it wasnt my fault I woke up 3 and my cravings started to kick in and I felt like some pepperoni pizza so I couldn't find any or anything to make one so I ordered at that 24 hour place and I didn't want to wake up you guys okay because I didn't want to live with my 2 tired bitchie friends no offence 'none taken I know what im like if someone does that to me' telling me to leave them alone and let them sleep gawd" we both laughed then I got an Idea

"OMG"

"what?!" she asked

"we can go over to where the guys are and bug them by saying that I'm hungary and they can like buy food for us"

"OMG we totally should lets wake up alice and get changed".

~~~~~!!!!!!!~~~~~

Right now where upstairs and going into the rooms where there sleeping I opened our bedroom door quietly and saw that Edward was sleeping so peaceful oh well he wont be for long because I am hungary again. I walked up to him and called

"edward"

"nooooo Emmett don't go there, there's evil monkeys trying to kill us with banana's get away from there" I laughed quietly

this time I shook him and asked "Edward" I whined

"noooo Emmett what did I say get away from the monkeys" okay this isn't going to work so I went downstairs to find a bucket and saw that Rose and Ali were looking for some.

"they won't wake up either" they shook there heads and then I told them about what Edward said and they started laughing hard then we heard someone come down the stairs and saw Carlisle with a baseball bat then he saw us and looked at us if he were dreaming

"Hey MR.C hows it going" he rubbed his eyes to see if he was actually awake

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice?"

"yah" we all said

"what are you doing here?"

"well I got up and started to get hungary and I couldn't find what I wanted at Alice's place so we decided to come here and then we couldn't find what I was looking for here and then we tried waking up our boyfriends and they won't wake up so were finding buckets and fill it with water to throw on them". Carlisle chuckled

"I remember what Esme was like when she had cravings she was just like you Bella she would do anything to get what she wanted even if she had to go across town or even seattle" we all laughed then he said goodnight and went back upstairs and we filled the buckets with water and went back up to there rooms I saw that Edward was still sleeping so I quietly walked up to his bed then let the water spill on him he instantly woke up and then screamed "EMMETT GET OUT OF MY ROOM I'M TRYING TO SLEEP GET OUT" fine he wants the person to get out fine then I will get out jackass

"fine I'll leave jackass but I'm taking your car" I started to leave and he got up and saw it was me walking away and called

"Bella?" I turned around

"yeah its me but you don't want anyone here so I'm leaving and going to take the car"

"no no stay but I'm wondering why your here?" I told him why I was here then he asked me what I wanted and I told him I wanted a Slurpee, Ice coffee and some chips from 7 eleven.


	14. Food and Ugly Gowns Don't We All Hate Em

**_Me: OMG Anusha_**

**_Anusha: What?!?!_**

**_Me: WE OWN TWILIGHT_**

**_Anusha: how many times do I have to tell you this we do not own twilight even I wish we did_**

**_Me: yah I wish we did so I can rule them all 'Anusha coughs' I MEAN WE can rule them all_**

**_Anusha: way better so what do we say so you can give your story readers the next chapter?_**

**_Me: We do not own twilight *Sniffles* ANYWAY HOPE LOVES DA CHAPTER AND REVIEW_**

Chapter 14

E-pov

Bella and her cravings I'm up at 4am right now going to seven eleven getting her a ice coffee slurpee and chips but lucky we have spring break 2 weeks of no work but fun so when I get home I can go back to bed don't get me wrong I love her but she is like ruining my sleep mentally sighs.

"that would be 12.45(live with me if this is wrong because I haven't been there in awhile) sir"

"here yah go" I yawned while handing him the money "oh and keep the change"

"not that it is any of my business but sir why are you here at like 4am and it seems like you woke up from sleeping awhile ago"

"girlfriend pregnant and her cravings kicking in and I don't want to be kicked out of my own house ya know" he chuckled

"I know what ya mean when my fiance is pregnant 5 months and I got kicked out of my own house and I din't own a car at the time how long is your girlfriend? you don't have to answer that"

"uhh I believe 3 weeks yah 3 weeks" we both laughed. We started talking for about 3 minutes until I heard my phone ring it was Alice horror struck my face

"girlfriend" he asked

"no girlfriends sister" he laughed I answered it

"hi alice" I said timidly

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE BELLA GOT BORED OF WAITING AND SHE TOOK MY CAR TO GO TO MCDONALDS YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED WHAT WERE YOU DOING HAVING A PARTY OR CRAP LIKE THAT WHEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND MY SISTER IS PREGNANT AND HAVING CRAVINGS YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED AND YOU BETTER FIND SOMEWHERE TO SLEEP OR HANG OUT FOR THE DAY SHE IS PISSED AND I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO SEE HER LIKE THIS JERKFACE" and she hung up crappp i got kicked out of my own place thats sad....

"wow that sucks man and her sister is a toughie one" I nodded

B-pov

I was pissed I'm driving back from Mcdonalds cause I wanted something but he was taking to long while I was driving home I was going past the green light when I heard someone honk horror struck through my face a Truck speeding through a red light must be drunk I tried speeding by but I was to late I let darkness take me over.....

E-pov

I decided to stay with that seven eleven dude he's pretty awesome if you ask me. It was 4:41am and he decided to put on the late night early morning news (I don't know if there is one so live with me here). We saw a picture of a truck smashed in a Yellow Porshe looked a lot like my sisters uh weird.

_Hello and My name is Tom with the late night early day news a little while ago a drunk truck driver was running a red light and this innocent probably around 17-19 years old girl was just passing through and got smashed she is rushed to the hospital at the moment. Wait we got a name of the girl the girls name is Bella Swan folks Bella Swan Forks Chief daughter everyone is hoping she will heal fine and that is all for now. _

OMG BELLA'S HURT AND ITS ALL MY FAULT I GOT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK. Tears were falling down my face I ran to my car and told him I gotta go, I rushed to the hospital and parked in any space empty and ran inside and went to the secretary.

"Bella Swan please"

"room 217 but I think your father wanted to talk to you first" I nodded and ran into my dads office and opened the door he was sitting there looking at his files when he heard me come in he looked up I started asking questions like is she okay, what about the baby she would be sad for the rest of her life and tons others.

"Edward calm down don't worry the baby is fine but Bella *sniffles* 'what's wrong with Bella I thought' she is in a coma right now and everything else well she just has a broken leg nothing bad but we don't know when she'll wake up the latest were guessing is 2 weeks" I had more tears coming down my eye's this is all my fault

"can I go see her?" I managed to choke out he nodded and I made my way to her room.

When I got there she had her leg in a cast and a tube threw her arm for food for the baby she looked so hurt and it was all my fault I sat in the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand and lay my head on her bedside and started to cry hard I can't believe this happened it was all my fault maybe if I didn't talk to that seven eleven dude she would have been all better.

~~~~~4 days later~~~~~:P

B-pov

I started to hear voices and people arguing where am I all I remember is me getting into a car accident and everything went black.... UGH I'm in a fucking hospital great OMG THE BABY is the baby okay. I opened my eyes bad idea bright light I turned my head on the side and felt Edward's hand in mine I keep on hearing stuff like 'if I didn't talk to that seven eleven dude she would be fine and having a great time right know' and 'this is all my fucking fault' I used my other hand to put my hand through is silky hair he looked up he had red puffy eyes and bags under his eye's like he hasn't slept at all I smiled, he smiled back he got up and and gave me a hug and a kiss on my lips and sat back down smiling like there was no tomorrow I moved on the bed and made some room for him to lay down with me he got in the hospital bed I looked down and saw I was in a damn hospital gown.

"Hi" I said

"Hello love" he replied

"how long have I been out for?"

"about four days I missed you so much"

"I missed you to" I gave him a peck on his check

"this was all my fault if I didn't-" I stopped him and said

"this was not your fault it was mine I should have stayed home and waited for you so don't you dare blame this on yourself Edward Anthony Cullen" He nodded and gave me another kiss I missed his kisses so much then I thought about the baby

"What about the baby???" he looked happy

"the baby is completely fine but we had to use a tube thing to give food to for the baby but we took it out earlier because your sister had a feeling like you were going to wake up today and she knew if you saw it you would freak out so much" I laughed that damn pixie physic.

"where is everyone else?" "there outside arguing to see who gets to see you first the girls or the boys" I chuckled

"how about you call Jake so he, Alice and Renesmee can come and see me I feel like some family at the moment and you" he smiled then gave a me a questioning look "Renesmee??"

"oh thats Jakes girlfriend she is really nice and I haven't seen them both since I told you I was pregnant" he chuckled and nodded.

About 15 minutes later the 3 came in

"BELLA" they all screamed and ran up and gave me hugs

"how ya feelin sis" Jake asked

"a lot better" I smiled

"BELLA GUESS WHAT" Alice was jumping up and down and Jacob was just smiling holding his hands in his head and shaking it

"WHAT"

"Uncle Joe moved here a week ago and he asked Stacey to marry him and she's like 5 months pregnant or stuff like that its so cool". Uncle Joe was the coolest Uncle and relative we have he did stuff with us that mom and dad never let us do he always took us places I remember when I was little he took me to Disneyland with Jacob and Alice one summer it was so much fun.

"OMG I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW WITH STACEY OMG I LOVE HIM SO MUCH" I squealed and clapped my hands Jake and Nessie laughed with Edward I glared at Eddie and he just stopped laughing that instant.

"OKAY ILL CALL THEM NOW OMG THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME" with that Ali left the room to call them and then Jasper, Rose, and Em came in and we talked for awhile then Ali opened the door and standed in the middle of it and did Jazz hands.

"Time to present the awesome Uncle Joe and the Aunt to be Stacey" we all laughed and i also heard them laugh Alice is to hyper well she is like hyper 24/7 but it's been awhile since I seen her like this. They walked in and then Uncle Joe came and gave me a hug and he asked me if I was okay and stuff about the baby I told him everything. I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow because he has the face like he's trying to figure something out and then I looked over to Uncle Joe and he had the same facial expression as Edward then at the same time they screamed and pointed at each other

"YOU".

I looked over at both of them and then after awkward silence I decided to speak

"can you guys tell me what your talking about I'm really confused right know and I hate being confused"

"he's that seven eleven dude when I went to get your chips slurpee and ice coffee" Eddie said.

"and he's that dude who bought the stuff and got kicked out of his own house" I had to laugh at that part because it was true I did kick him out.

"small world isn't it" I whispered

"yes it is love" and he kissed my temple.

We stayed and talked for awhile I was able to leave that day so we all went back to Edward's place and had some dinner all the girls except me and my close to be aunt Stacey.

**Hope you like it I was going to do a cliffy but I didn't want to write when she was in the hospital because I just hate hospitals and there gowns UGH hope you loved the chapter Review please!!**


	15. Once a BITCH always a BITCH

Chapter 15 once a BITCH always a BITCH

I AM WARNING YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE ALOT OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER

I ALSO DONT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS

B-pov

It has been a week of doing nothing. Right now I'm at school wearing my Paramore T-shrit and sweats with my cast and crutches, ugh I don't think I need these DAMN crutches anymore but no Carlisle says a couple more days and I get these things OFF!!!! I can't fucking wait. The bell has just ring and I am off to my way to whatever first class I have but at least I know its in room 303 that must mean something right well I hope so if it doesn't I don't give a fuck. Classes flew by a blur like usual but boring cause I had no classes with my hot boyfriend Edward fucking Cullen. At the moment I am going to meet Edward and the rest of the awesomeness family at the cafeteria yay me !!! While I was walking in these boring halls that look like they have been here for decades (why can't they update this damn highschool gawd) I got stopped by the 3 bitches as I say once a bitch always a bitch.

"You better stay away from my Edward Bitch I mean it like if you like don't really like bad things will happen to you and I mean it" Tanya spat at me.

"well Tanya or do I mean Bitch numba 1 Edward will never leave me to be with you get that in your really small brain you got in your head nor will I leave him so also get that in your small little brain and he has never ever loved you, you were only a toy to him, he actually loves me so please get out of my way Bitch" I pushed her. Bad idea she pushed me back and I stumbled backwards then it took me a couple of seconds to find my balance again, I went forward so I could get out of her way and she putted her foot in front of me and my crutches got stuck and I tripped forward. I held my tummy so I could protect the baby inside of me, but I did hit my head pretty hard on the cold floor after that I got kicked in the leg thats broken from the last week.

"HELP PLEASE" I got kicked again in the same leg.

E-pov

I've been waiting for at least 10 minutes now with my family in the cafeteria. I decided to go look for her and see if everything was alright. While I was walking threw these old hallways a heard a frantic scream it sounded so familiar so I ran ahead when I turned at the side of the floor I saw Bella and Tanya. Bella was on the floor clutching her broken leg and Tanya hovering over her. I ran up to Bella on my way I pushed Tanya out of the way she fell on the ground DESERVES HER RIGHT.

"WHAT THE HELL" she said on the verge of crying.

"thats for hurting my girlfriend you fucking bitch don't you ever do that again" I spat yelled

"why do you even care for her she's plain jane she's not special at all I could do way better than her"

"well for one thing she loves and cares for me and loves me with all her fucking heart and she's not a plain jane she is the most beautiful thing ever and for another thing I care for her and love her will all my fucking heart as well and will never stop. You I never even cared about you were just my one night stand and I will never love you also she is way more special then you will ever be Tanya" I said truthfully.

"WHATEVER-" "can you guys stop fucking fighting 1 thing I love Edward with all my heart and Edward loves me back and for another thing Tanya (she spat her name) I AM THE ONE IN FUCKING PAIN SO LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE and Edward HELP ME THE FUCK OUT" my love yelled in pain, Tanya huffed and walked away. I picked Bella up gently and brang her to my car and put her in the seat beside me.

"where the hell do you think your taking me edward we still have school left"

"I'm taking you home love to rest cause that bitch hurt your broken leg and your pregnant remember" I replied

"I'll be fine seriously we just have 2 more simple classes today"

(a/n I changed their schedules to 4 classes a day like my highschool now back to the lovely dovey story if u even call this chapter that with all the damn swearing 3.2.1 BTTS)

Stubborn Bella I thought.

"I know we only have 2 classes left but your hurt so were going back home" she was quiet after but I thought I heard her whisper 'stupid shiny volvo owner' and 'you always get what you want it's not fair' I chuckled to myself while driving to my house.

DONT WORRY BE HAPPY---- 2 hours later----DONT WORRY BE HAPPY

My dad said she will be fine she'll need to use her crutches for a longer time though. After awhile of sitting down I got a text from Embry its been awhile since I talked to him or John.

**Embry **

**hows Bells doing man**

**Edward **

**she's fine she just needs to rest but she won't rest she's so stubborn at times :S I'm also going to be a dad she's pregnant with my child I'm so fucking happy :D**

**Embry**

**Congrats man we should celebrate with you me and John**

**Edward**

**we should gotta go text ya later C:**

I went into the kitchen to see how my angle is doing. When I got into the kitchen I chuckled because she always seems to amaze me. She was sleeping on the chair so I picked her up and brang her into our room. I started to text Embry again.

**Edward**

**want to celebrate tonight?**

**Embry **

**Sure I'll ask john Oh I just told him about bella having a baby he's happy for you guys. I asked him and on msn and he said he'll c u at da club 8pm**

**Edward **

**sure c u then**

B-pov

The last thing I remember is coming home then arguing to not go to sleep THEN I fall asleep.

I woke up and checked the time on the clock and it read 6:30pm I must have been sleeping for a long time. Edward came out of his bathroom he was just wearing a towel around his hips. He saw that I was up and smiled and came to give me a passionate kiss.

"where ya going baby?"

"I'm just going to hang out with the guys tonight if you want I could-"

"go ahead I will be fine Esme will be here if I need anything and you need time out with the guys I'll be fine I love you and I going to grab something to eat" I replied and went to the kitchen I was graving some chocolate chip pancakes so I guess I'm having that.

After I finished eating and having a shower I putted on some spongebob pajama's it was already 7:30pm and Edward was getting on his shoes ready to leave. He kept on asking me if I was going to be alright I kept on telling him that I was going to be fine and after 10 minutes of telling him that he finally gave in and left. I decided to watch Monsters VS. Aliens and Bring it on in it to Win it. I fell asleep during half the movie of Bring it on in it to Win it on the couch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP FIXED I HAVE BEEN WRITING CHAPTERS ON PAPAER AND RIGHT NOW I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF CHAPTER 21 AND ITS GOING TO BE SOOO GOOOD. **

**REVIEW PLZZZZZZZ AND YOU'LL GET SOMETHING ANYTHING YOU WANT THAT I CAN GIVE YOU IMANGINARY LOL LUB YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR WHO REVIEWS.**


	16. Late night snacks

I do not own twilight

A/N - So sorry for taking a long time to update and i dedicate this chapter to vanzdaprincezshe was the only one who got the reaction of renee right! well anyways sorry if this chapter is crap lol i was barely awake when i wrote this cause i was suppose to be in bed when i write all my chapters.

Chapter 16 Telling Renee

E-Pov

At the club tonight I didn't really drink to much cause I need to drive home and I can't have a hangover or be drunk in the middle of the night because my beautiful angel is pregnant and she screams and yells when she doesn't get her way. It might be stupid that she gets mad or yells but thats just her mood swings getting the best of her. I'm on my way to the front porch and I see this light from the living room I check my watch and its only 11:32pm it has to be my bella I thought. I got inside and I hear the t.v on so I walk into the living room to see Bella sleeping on the couch in the middle of this cheerleading movie. I walk up to her and carry her up to our bedroom when I lay her on the bed she stirred a little.

"Edward?"

"yes love"

"stay with me please and don't leave"

"I will be right back and I have to turn off the T.V and then I will be right back with you"

"mmmmhhhhhmmmmm"I walked up to her and kissed her forehead and walked back to the living room to turn off all this shit.

When I got back I stripped into my boxers went under the covers held Bella and let sleep take over me.

B-Pov

I wake up at 2:48 am and felt hungary for a grilled cheese. I tried to get out of Edward's grip carefully because I didn't want to wake him up at because he always does everything for me. I finally get out of the grip and walked down the stairs carefully so I won't trip, I got to the kitchen and got out all the appliances to make a grilled cheese that included 1. a pan 2. bread 3. kraft singles and 4. butter YUMMY for the kraft singles I love those things. I was making my grilled cheese when I heard footsteps coming CRAP!! I thought because I hate when I wake people up in the middle of the night it makes me feel so damn guilty for waking em all up.

"hello?" I turn around to see Esme standing there in her PJ's.

"OMIGOD i'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up It's just I was hungary I swear I was being as quiet as I could" I didn't know I was crying until I felt my eyesight go blurry. Esme came up and gave me a hug and soothed me.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm really crying" My crying soon came to a stop.

"It's okay I was kinda Like you when I was pregnant with Edward" I chuckled

"well at least it wasn't with Emmett cause I don't need another one of him" she laughed with me this time.

I finished making my awesome grilled cheese and ate it with ketchup (some people thinks its gross but I love it I can't eat it without it at times:D). When I was finished I walked back into Edwards and mine bedroom. When I got up there I saw Edward's head laying on the wall and his back on the headboard when I shut the door he turned so his attention was to me and gave me his favourite smile! I went to my side of the bed and went under the covers and looked at his alarm clock that read 3:12 am I looked into Edwards tired eyes and asked

"Why are you still up baby"

"well I woke up 20 minutes ago to use the washroom and saw that your spot was empty so I decided to wait for you I heard ya talking to my mom and I think I heard you crying" he replied panicked

''I was crying over a silly stupid thing hormones can do that you know and your mother soothed me and after she did I ate my grilled cheese"

"if you were hungary you could have just asked me you know"

"I know I could've but I didn't want to because you always do stuff for me''

"but still...... do you want to skip today?"

"sure I'd love that and that would give me a great timing to tell renee and phil that i'm preggie" I shivered at the thought.

"I'll be at your side when you call em kay?" he hugged me

"thanks". After that we fell right to sleep.

I woke up later that day around 10:30-ish and I was thinking how I was going to tell my mom and step-dad (they got married a little while ago but didn't feel like putting it in the story) that I'm pregnant 'oh hey mom and phil hows your day going ...oh yah did I mention I was pregnant but no worries I'm all good just thought I would let you know butdont worry I'm only a month along'. I got out of the bed and left Eddie there sleeping cause he must be tired from last night.

I walked downstairs and made myself some eggs and Captin(forgot how to spell the word) crunch cereal with chocolate milk. I was eating myfoodand heard some footsteps and them wrap their arms around me I sighed while taking a bite out of my cereal and fell in their chest.

"love why didn't you wake me up?"

"because you looked so peaceful sleeping there so I didn't feel like bothering you" I said between bites

"well next time wake me up I hate waking up to my spot empty"

"okay" I nodded

About an hour later we were showered and in the living room watching tv together and thats when I decided to call Renee, I grabbed my Iphone and dialed her number it rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom its me Bella how are you doing?

"Isabella you never called me and now your calling me out of the blue there must be a reason why you called am I right?"

"yes mom your right....''

"so what is it that you had to call me for"

"yah the reason why I called is because I'm preggy". It was silent for a minute befre she spoke or so I mean yelled.

"Isabella Marie Swan you're making a huge mistake you need to get an abortion right this instant or you're no longer my daughter you hear me"

"yeah I hear you I guess you just lost me ma because this baby is a miracle and I'm never going to get an abortion" Edward hugged me and rubbed my shoulder and started listening more to the conversation.

"Yes you are Isabella you are seriously going to get an abortion cause that's what I should have done because I made a mistake of ever having you!" Edward's face started getting red with anger that kinda scared me I started sobbing from what my mother said to me. Ed stole the phone from me gently after his face got back to the normal colour he yelled a goodbye to my mother and hung up. Edward and I sat on the couch for about 10 minutes with him hugging me and making me feel better and said that he was sorry for making me scared I said it was okay because it was understandable. After awhile I feel asleep in his arms and started having a nightmare.

Bella's dream

I woke up in Edwards room to see that Bitch Tanya was making out with Edward, Ed saw me looking at him and he smirked at me and said.

"you were a mistake just like your mother said, I never wanted you I only stayed with you because you were having my child so I felt obligated to stay with you, you should have listened to your mother and got a abortion I never loved you". I broke up into full sob at what he said.

End of her dream

I woke up on the couch to only see him gone. Was it true did he not want me? I started to cry really hard, I felt two arms go around me and saw Edward looking at me with a pained expression.

"whats wrong baby" he asked

"do you think I'm a mistake? Do you think I should get a abortion? Are you only staying with me because I'm pregnant? WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING?

"woah woah woah were did you ever get that impression love?

"a nightmare"I cried out. He held me a little tighter and started to rub my back gently

"I love you with all my a heart a dream will never change that, I don't think you are a mistake, and I love my child thats inside youright now and I would never want you to get an abortion a dream will never change the things that will happen to us I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan and I will never leave you at all I hope you feel the same way about me"

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen and I would never change that for the world.

________________________THERE IN LOVE AWE_____________

**sorry for not updating sooner i'm a horrible author yell at me all you want I will have the next chapter up by this week hopefully if not cause of christmas shopping and skool work term 2 started YAY hear the sarcasm and like I said SO SORRY yell at me all you want.**

**Review please and tell me what you think...**


	17. Sibling time and Rings

I do not own any characters or twilight

Just to let you know this is going to be a very very small chapter that I have ever written because like I really didn't know how to write it. and read chapter 16 first if you havent read it yet because of this update.

Chapter 17! Sibling time and Rings

E-Pov

When my angel woke up after that nightmare then asking me those questions that I didn't want to hear hurt me so much because that mother of hers was so mean how can you basically call your daughter a mistake and tell her to get an abortion what kind of mother does that? I kept on thinking of this stuff until I heard my brother Emmett come in.

"Hey little bro what's a shaking"

"nothing much why?" I lied

"I don't really know I just felt like talking to you and see how life is going with you because we haven't done that in a while and everyone is hanging with their siblings and I'm your sibling so you get it right and we can talk because like yah tell me what your thinking" he said. I actually think thats a good because we haven't hung out in awhile since the dinner and that was like awhile ago so like yah. I thought this would maybe be a great time to ask some questions.

"Hey Em?" he nodded for me to go on

"If you were in my shoes would it be okay to be scared to be a dad because I won't lie to you I am scared of the feeling to become one like what if I'm not a good dad? what if they won't like me? and what if something happens and I'm not there for it?"

"little bro you listen to me your going to be a great dad and yes it would be okay to be scared I would be to you just have to be there for Bella"

"thanks big bro I needed that and can I ask you one more thing?'' he nodded.

"can you help me pick out an engagement ring for Bella not because I feel like I have to because I know she's the one for me and--" he cut me off

"yea sure I'll help you out".

We heard a knock on the door and I yelled a come in, the person opened the door and it was our mom.

"hey sorry to bother yo guys but I heard you guys talking about engagement rings for Bella, I might actually have the right ring for her that she'll like" I nodded, she smiled with a gleam with her eyes and she ran out of the room going to get the ring and she came back a couple minutes later with a ring in her hand.

"this was your grandmothers ring guys she told me to give it to one of you guys when you find your special girl se told me this before she died" she gave me the box.

I opened the box and took a look at the ring, it screamed Bella all the way by the smallness and the old fashioned looking of it.

"thanks ma it screams bella all the way I know she'll love it".

"I'm glad that i could help you out I'll see you guys later" and she walked off. Emmett and me watched a scary movie and played some video games.

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review .


	18. Marry Me?

Hey guys sorry for this long update but what can i say lots of late work cause when im sick and school and a new story that im trying to do good on AND I SUCK AS A AUTHOR

Chapter 18 Will you Marry me?

B-Pov (next day)

Today me and Rose went out for lunch together at Whitespot because we wanted to know more about each-other and because I barely have ever spent some time with her at all! We had a fantastic time, she got a salad and a diet coke while I got a double double bugar with a salad and a strawberry milkshake. I learned a lot about Rose she is a really awesome person to hang out with to. She's a girl where I can talk to her for advice or when I just need to talk with someone who's not related to me and not Edward -not trying to mean to them its just like you know what I mean right?- she's kinda like another version of Alica! I talked to her yesterday I mess her so much same with all my other friends from phenix *sighs* she said to keep her more updated like every week, I also told her about the pregnancy she was happy for us but more surprised but she's happy for us. She quotes 'if he does anything wrong or anything to hurt you he's going to be a dead man!' I got out of my thoughts when I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"oh what?" I said confusingly

"silly bella-wella were at the house now"

"Ohhh" I dumbly said, Rose chuckled.

When we got into the house we walked in the living room and saw Alice Jasper and Emmett on the couch watching Spongebob OMFG!!! I love that show so much it was the episode where spongebob cousin comes and visits its an okay episode but not my favourite one. I looked anround and saw no Edward where the hell was that boy.

"hey guys? do you know where Edward is?" Alice looked up from the show and replied.

"he said that he had to go out and get stuff done and he'll be back around 6-ish for your date" Alice smiled and had this glint in her eyes that she knew something that evil PIXIE.

"lets get you ready now Bella we have no time so lets get you going hop up those stairs 1....2......3..... IM WAITING sista" bossy much ugh. I looked at the clock and it only said 3:26pm.

"but alice its only 3:26 can't we have an hour to rest or something I'm really tired *fake yawns*" I don't really want to sleep but its fucking 3:27 now cant we wait like an hour then get ready.

"NOPE we have to get you really pretty not that you already are we just need you more pretty do you got it no more complaining and lets get you ready" I gulped and nodded and walked as fast up the stairs I could up to mine and Edward's room.

-2 and 1/2 hours later-

I heard a knock on the bedroom door, I was wearing a blue strapless dress that went to my mid-thighs it was really pretty. My hair was done a curled alice even added a few sparkles, My make-up was very pretty two (A/N soooo sryy i cant rly explain the makeup im so sry) she also knew I couldn't walk on a flat surface without attempting to fall and she made me wear black wedges!

I opened the door to see edward there he was wearing a midnight blue dress shirt with black jeans and black runners, his hair looked the same messy way that I loved he looked so smexi.

"you look stunning love"

"you look a-maz-ing" I replied and he chuckled.

We walked to his Volvo and he place me inside the passengers seat and he went to the other side of the car and started it up I was really tired so I fell right asleep as the car started to move he didn't seem to mind at all.

-30 minutes after-

When I woke up I felt somebody carrying me up a hill or something like that. I don't need his help I can walk on my own 2 feet!

"edward lemme down now" I wailed

"nope -he popped his 'p'- I'm not letting you down until we get there" I *hmphed* and crossed my arms. We got there 5 minutes after he let me down and covered my eyes and turned me around, he uncovered his hands, My eyes went wide to what I saw it was so fucking gorgeous it was like the best sight I must of seen in my life! There was a red and white checkered blanket on the ground with an candle with a white rose in the middle of it. I also saw another blanket with 2 pillows on it -aweee so sweet-. And I also saw the most beautiful thing on the ground it was red roses spelling 'I love you', I didn't know I was crying until he wiped some tears away from my eyes.

"don't cry love if you don't like it we can do something else"

"don't be silly I don't I hate it I LOVE IT I'm not crying sad tears I'm crying happing tears its so beautiful".

We chatted while eating our dinner, we made jokes, talked about each-other childhoods. We even danced and I didn't even fall once Score 1 for bella.

"Bella can you close your eyes for for a minute?" I nodded and did what I was told I shut my eyes and waited a minute then I opened them. I gasped I saw a nervous looking Edward standing on one knee holding out a velvet box, He spoke.

"Isabella Marie Swan would you do the honor of being Isabella Marie Swan Cullen for the rest of your life not because I fell like I have to ask you to be my wife it's because I want you to be my wife I love you with all the passion I have and I want to grow old with you.... so Will you marry me and be called ?"

"YES A MILLON TIMES YESSS"

"What?" he asked shocked

"Yessss I will marry you!" I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss I put all the love into it that I could so he could see that I want this as how much he wants this to. After our make-out session he took the ring out of the case and he showed me the ring and put it on my finger.

"it's my grandmothers I hope you like it"

"I loved it" I smiled and pulled him down for another kiss before we laid down on the blanket with the pillows and watched the stars.

E-Pov

I am the most luckiest man ever because my Angel agreed to spend the rest of her life with me I'm so fucking happy.

"the stars are beautiful tonight" she breathed

"yes it is but I like looking at you more you can beat the stars from there beauty" she blushed I love her blush.

-Back at the house-

When I parked the car I saw Bella asleep, she always seems to be sleeping in the car these days it's cute at times, I walked up to her side and nudged her. She woke up instantly.

"uhh what.....OHHH" she laughed

"lets go inside" she nodded in agreement. When we got into the living room we saw Jake, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose watching Finding nemo.

"hey Ali, Rose and Ness can I talk to you guys in my room" they nodded and they ran off upstairs to our room. I went to the couch and sat beside Jasper and Jake.

"hey bro did you ask her" Em asked

"Ask what?" Jake and Jazz asked

"yah I did and she said yes" I smiled smugly

"what the hell did you ask my sister??" Jake asked

"I asked your sister to marry me and she said yes"I said still smiling

"You did what?!?!?!" He yelled-asked

"I said I asked her to marry me"he looked shocked and a little angry

"why didn't you ask me first?"

"would you have said no??" I questioned to Jake

"no.....maybe....yes!...... no I would have said 'I will let you marry my baby sister on one condition" I nodded for him to continue.

"if you break her heart I will kick your ass so hard you wouldn't be able to sit down again!"

"I would n-" I got cut off by a 'EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP'

"alice" we all laughed

"as I was saying I would never hurt Bella and If I did I would never be able to stay alive if I did" Jake nodded.

"Soo who wants to play some vid---"

"ALICE SHUT THE FUCK UP WE WILL DO WEDDING PLANS LATER RIGHT NOW I WANT TO RELAX AND YOU 2 DON'T LAUGH AT THIS YOU WANT TO PLAN THE WEDDING AS MUCH AS ALICE DOES SO YOU SHUT UP 2" we all laughed at Bella's outburst and started to play some video games.

* * *

There you go ppl chapter 18 yay hoped you liked it and sorry if you hate me..


	19. Soft Spots!

I dont own anything

Chapter 19 Soft spots

B-Pov

2 months later!

In the las 2 months there has been lots of ups and downs

The ups.'

-Got a visit from my friends from Phenix it was pretty awesome visit I went out for dinner when they came and Edward got the man talk from the guys and girls were actually acting all girly about me having a baby and how he proposed to me I invited them to the wedding and my my best friend Alica my maid of honor she was so happy.

-I got my siblings closer together and I got the cullens also closer together and I also got the whole fucking family closer together and that means both familys to.

-Got closer with my friend Jerry remember him probably not but I'm closer with him! We even talk everyday now he knows bout me being pregnant and getting married he say's he's coming to the wedding.

It seems as if everything got for the better these past 2 months but there are a couple downs like.....

- I lost my parents through this pregnancy and at times I really need my mom not that Esme isn't any help i's just I need my mommy really badly but she really never has been a mom to me since she meet phil.

- The other bad thing is that I'm the talk of the school people are saying nasty things about me but whenever Edward is around they just automatically shut up and he also never notices but I think he knows something is wrong with me but he doesn't want to say anything or he just doesn't notice I bet I'll have to tell him soon maybe next week yah next week......

Right now we are all in the living room talking about the wedding I just got an Idea of who can walk me down the aisle.

"hey jake" nobody was listening

"HEY JAKE" I yelled everyone shut there mouth and started to look at me.

"yes Bells"

"I was wondering if maybe you want to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?" he went silent I knew I should have kept my mouth shut but I didn't typical Bella.

"well it's okay if you don't want to I could always-" my brother cut me off and started to speak

"Bells I would love to I was just surprised from you asking me". I walked over to him and sat on his lap while he was sitting on the hard wood floor.

"why would you be surprised your one of the only family I got left... Cullens and Hales don't give me that look you know what I mean..... I MEANT in Swans gosh you people are stupid"

"Awe thanks Bells" Jake replied then he spoke again

"Bells I think you're getting a big to sit on my lap now"

"Your calling me fat now aren't you" I got off his lap

"no I'm not calling you fat I'm just saying with you being pregnant you're starting to get a little heavy"

"IT'S THE SAME THING AND YOU KNOW IT" I said on the closeness of tears, I ran away into the bathroom and locked the door and started to cry.

E-pov

I know my Bella and she wouldn't cry over that she would usually joke about it. Jake got hit by a magazine in the back of his head by his girl.

"you never talk about a girls weight when she's pregnant and when people are talking about her at school" Nessie sad sadly.... wait what?!?! she's being talked about at school by others and she doesn't even tell me..

"What the hell is she being talked about at school for?" I asked-yelled

"you guys never knew" she asked we all shook our heads.

"oh well once I was walking inside the school with with Bella and went inside the washroom and when we went inside we heard people people talking why Edward was staying with Bella and they said stuff like just because she's pregnant and because your the father so you feel obligated to stay with Bella so your baby has a father and lots of shiett like that, I was going to beat the crap outta of those girls but Bella stopped me and said to leave it alone because she's used to people talking about her like thatand when your around they just shutup and act as if they never said anything, the only people that don't talk about her are us, John, Embry, Jerry and her friend Angela. I thought all of you guys knew" I was furious when I heard this I went to the washroom and heard her crying, I knocked she didn't move I knocked the door and she still wouldn't move.

"baby please open the door for me" I heard her sniffle a bit then she opened the door. I gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead and asked,

"why didn't you tell me that people were talking about you?"

"well because you have to deal with hormonal Bella 24/7 and deal with school and deal with your football team and other stuff like homework , test and lots of other kind of shiett so I didn't want to add to your problems" she cried out.

"your not a problem Bella and Iloveyousofuckingmuch and you can come to me with whatever you're dealing with yor my fiance I never want to hear by somebody else about this kind of stuff is happening to you okay"

"I'm so sorry babe" she cried

"it's okay my love and please don't cry" she sniffled and looked up to me with those cute brown chocolate eyes and leaned up to peck my cheek and mumbled a thank-you and laid her head on my chest with her arms around my hips, I putted my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, we stayed like this until Alice and Rose ruined the moment by taking a couple pictures of us saying great kodak moment. Bella just stormed off up stairs probably into our room, I looked over to my soon-to-be-sister-in-law and brothers GF to see them looking sad and confused I muffled my laugh and told them.

"don't worry bout it Ali and Rose you just ruined a moment for her and her hormones got over to her and so she got pissed it happens sometimes so don't worry it isn't your fault".They laughed and nodded their heads and walked off to the living room.

"EDWARD" My angel screamed

"ohhh Eddies in trouble"

"Emmm keep your mouth shut or I will burn all your power puff girl stuff"

"That was suppose to be a secret and now the whole family knows" Em whined and everyone else laughed

"Karma's a bitch Emmett Karma's a bitch"

I ran up the stairs into our bedroom and saw Bells looking through her facebook photo's

"I looked through everyones photo's even mine and yours and I can't find any of just the both of us! it isn't fair" she cried I walked up to her and soothed her.

===--==-2o minutes later-==--===

I uploaded some pictures of us and bella changed her pictured to a black and white photo of us laying down on our bed with her kissing my cheek.

* * *

Review I'll try to get a new chapter of my other story this week or next week. Its been pretty hard in the household with my mom and dad getting busy and us going out alot and shiett and i'm also sick but ill do my best!

Love Sara


End file.
